Little Miss Mikan
by rocketandroll
Summary: My name is Mikan Sakura.I thought I was the luckiest kid in town when I found out that I owned a fashion house but then again, maybe I'm not so lucky afterall since I'll be working with that rich spoiled brat Natsume Hyuuga!
1. Big big news

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Big, big news.

"Watch it, idiot!"

"I am not an idiot you moron!"

My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm 15 years old and I go to Alice High School. I am just your average ordinary girl, I know its cliché, but I really am. I do poorly in mathematics although I am always at my best when it comes to Physical Education. I do fail quizzes and pass some when I'm lucky. I live in an average sized house and my mom, grandpa and I are the ones making it a home.

"That's enough, you two." said Yuu Tobita, class representative and one of my good friends.

I began walking away along with my friends Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and my best friend, Hotaru.

"Mikan, you just made a bad impression for Ruka." Anna whispered.

I sighed. "I know, and it's all Natsume's fault!"

Let me tell you what just happened, I was casually walking along the hallways with my friends when I bumped into Natsume Hyuuga, he was with his best friend Ruka Nogi. It must be my unlucky day, why did I have to bump into Natsume?! Why not Ruka instead?

Natsume Hyuuga is my classmate; he's the most popular kid on the block. He's filthy rich, the biggest jerk I've known and according to Sumire Shoda the coolest and most handsome guy in school. He's really a bad-ass kid, he plays around school rules and I'm sure he enjoys breaking every single one of them.

Ruka Nogi is my classmate as well; he's the complete opposite of Natsume. I really can't help but ponder on why those two became best friends. Ruka is quiet and shy, he seems like a bad kid too because he breaks rules along with Natsume but we all know that he's only doing that because he's his best friend. He's one of the popular guys in school too, he has a lot of fan girls like Natsume and he's also rich. I've always liked him for as long as I can remember though I don't want to tell him because I don't want to appear like every other fan girl who professes their love for him every single day.

Natsume walked away with his best friend as soon as I walked away with my friends as well. Oooh I just hate that Natsume! Ever since I transferred to Alice High, I've disliked him. He treats people like dirt and he's just so disrespectful to everyone---even the principal. He calls me an idiot and he's a darn pervert!

My friends and I entered the classroom and settled down on our seats. The first subject was homeroom, Mr. Narumi's our teacher.

"I can't believe I made another bad impression on Ruka!" I almost yelled out loud.

"Calm down, Mikan." Yuu said.

"I can't! That Natsume just makes my blood reach the boiling point! Ugh. He's such a jerk!"

"Don't you dare say that about my dear Natsume!" a female voice suddenly said.

"You're just obsessed with that bad-ass kid!" I replied.

"Why won't I be? He's the dreamiest guy in school and as president of the Natsume and Ruka fans club, I have the right to stop you when you say that Natsume is a big jerk!"

I did mention her a while ago, right? Sumire Shoda, she's my classmate too and she's the president of the Natsume and Ruka fans club. She's such a die hard fan of those two, and they're not even celebrities. I don't blame her on liking Ruka, but Natsume? Oh please.

Right on cue, the two boys entered the room. Sumire immediately trotted over to them and began to try and get their attention for the day. The two boys sat down and Sumire and a whole bunch of girls began talking to them.

"Good morning my dear, beautiful students!" Mr. Narumi greeted as he entered the chaotic classroom. "Settle down, now." he added as he reached the teacher's table.

Homeroom started.

About 25 minutes have passed and in the middle of homeroom the PA system started to announce: **"Sakura Mikan of class 3- C, please report to the principal's office right away."**

My classmates reacted in different ways. Some broke out with "Oohhhs" and some with "Someone's in trouble!" I just rolled my eyes at them, although I had to admit I was scared myself. I stood up and headed out the door.

"You called for me?" I asked Mr. Jinno, the principal as I entered the room. I was practically shaking when I asked that question.

My eyes landed on man who was wearing a jet black coat and tie office attire. He was about the age of 40 and he was sitting in front of the principal. "Otou-san?!"

"Mikan." he greeted with a smile.

Just so you know my mom and my dad separated a few years ago. I really don't know why, though. A part of me doesn't want to know why; oh, you know how grown-ups can be so complicated sometimes. My dad is a successful businessman, he's got two companies. One is a fashion house and the second is a processed food company.

The next thing that happened, I got excused from class but I had to return as soon as I was done talking to my dad. I wasn't allowed to miss classes for the day. We drove towards a nearby restaurant, and decided to talk over food.

After we ordered our food, my dad started the conversation.

"So, how's high school?"

"It's great." I simply replied.

"Any boyfriends?"

"No way, otou-san." I replied. Although at the back of my mind I really wouldn't mind if Ruka was the guy.

"That's my girl."

After a few minutes, our food finally came. "So… why exactly did you visit me in school?"

He finished chewing his food first before he replied. "Mikan, I don't want you to freak out with whatever I have to say next, okay?"

I nodded my head as I twirled the spaghetti around my fork and stuffed it in my mouth.

"I'm unveiling my third business by next week," he started.

"Oh that's great! Congratulations! I've seen you on TV, you know! You're becoming one heck of an item lately in the business world."

"Thank you, Mikan. I'm really hoping for the success of the upcoming business."

"I know it's going to be a success."

"Mikan, I want you to do me a favor."

"Oh, alright, what is it?" I asked anxiously.

"I want you to own the Sakura fashion company."

I almost choked on the spaghetti as my dad said that. I immediately grabbed my drink and washed the spaghetti down my throat. "What?!"

"I told you not to freak out." he said.

"Sorry, I was never expecting you to say something as shocking as that!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wait a minute; you want me, to take over Sakura fashion?! are you serious?!"

"I am, Mikan."

"You mean own the company right now?"

"Yes. You have actually owned the company ever since you were a child, you know. I just waited for the suitable age and time to hand it over to you."

"I don't understand."

"You're my only child so you're the only heir, what do you expect?"

"Otou-san, I'm only 15 how can I own a big company like that?!"

"Sakura fashion isn't really that hard to manage especially since you're a teenager and you're probably even familiar to the fashion world."

"Yeah… but… are you serious?! Are you sure you're not joking me? Because if you are…"

"I'm not kidding. Look Mikan, I'm already at my forties and I'm handling three businesses all at the same time. I only have one secretary as a helper and that is not enough."

"But…I don't know…"

Actually, it's not that I didn't want to; I just didn't know what my mom's reaction would be. I don't know if it's okay with her that I take over one of dad's business.

"Come on, Mikan." he pleaded.

I bit my lip. Truth be told, I loved Sakura fashion. I used to suggest designs for the company when I was younger. The idea of owning that at 15 was the only thing that made me think twice. Won't that take up my time with my friends? My time for school work? But he is my dad after all, and he needs me.

I sighed. "Alright, otou-san."

* * *

**Author's note: So this is the remade Little Miss Mikan. I hope it doesn't suck that much. I hope it's not TOO OOC too. I changed the whole plot and events because if I did stick with the older one, it's going to be a sad, lonely fic along the way and the heck, I don't really like sad stories! So please leave a review and tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	2. The Sweet Life

**Author's note: Before you go on and read this chapter, i'd like to thank some very special people. **

**sherea, jeje3693, nami-chan, aniamania, Ebony Glasse, 'orange-ideas', Aki Eschirott, kaYeYe, clariecandy and Cherry Girly. **

**Thank you to those people on top who reviewed and to those who read chapter one(although i do hope you leave a review as well). I hope you'll like chapter two, Mikan's life is just getting even more and more exciting. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The sweet life.

"Okaa-san, please!" I yelled.

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me sternly. "You're 15 and you are not exactly at your best in school and now you're going to run a business?!"

"Didn't you tell me that whenever somebody needed help, we should extend our hand to them?"

"I did, but Mikan, consider yourself first. It's not that I'm against you taking over your father's business, it's just that I have a feeling when you do you're going to neglect your studies."

"I won't, and if I do I'm going to allow you to ground me for life. Otou-san needs my help, I want to help him."

She sighed and raised her arms in surrender. "Fine, do what you like." she said and walked away.

"Thanks Okaa-san!" I yelled with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next day, I woke up late and I came to school late as well. I was caught by Mr. Jinno, and was scolded. Anyway, classes went on as usual. Then dismissal finally came. 

"Mikan, wanna get ice cream?" Nonoko asked as we were walking along the halls.

"Ice cream? I… can't." I replied.

"What? Why not?" Anna asked.

"My dad called me last night and he said that he'd be picking me up in school."

"Your dad?" Yuu questioned.

"Yeah," I replied. We reached the front gates of the school. There was a black limo parked in front of it. I was pretty sure that it belonged to Natsume since he normally gets picked up in school on a black limo. I looked around the place to see if my dad was already there.

"I wonder where he is…" I said to no one in particular.

"Did he say what time he'll be here?" Hotaru asked.

"No, not really."

"Hey Mikan!" a voice called.

I turned behind me and saw my dad. "Otou-san, where did you come from?"

"Oh, I've just been looking around your campus."

"Oh…" I uttered in response. "Everyone, this is my dad. Dad, these are my friends."

My friends greeted him.

"Well, we better get going now." he said.

"Alright, where's the car?"

"You're standing in front of it." he said.

I looked at the limo in the front of me and my eyes widened. "You mean this?" I asked pointing at the limo as if it was some kind of freaky thing.

He chuckled. "Yes."

**OHMYGOD.**

"Are you serious?!" I exclaimed like crazy as I looked at my friends. They all (well, except for Hotaru) had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Mikan, I knew your dad was rich but not this rich." Anna whispered.

"I had no idea as well." I whispered back.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah!" I replied nervously as he opened the door. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow?" I asked my friends.

"Yup, bye Mikan." said Yuu.

"Bye." They randomly said as they waved good bye.

I hopped in and my dad did too. He slammed the door shut and we gradually drove off. I was looking around and I placed my hands on the leather seat of the limo, smiling as I felt that expensive leather material. At the back of mind I was screaming like a crazy fan girl "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M RIDING A LIMO! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY DAD OWNS A LIMO!"

I knew my dad was successful, he always has been. I just didn't know that after my mom and dad separated and his second company opened, he's been **this** rich! I've seen him on TV a couple of times and all I heard was he's been really popular in the business world lately, but still, I can't go over the fact that he's THAT rich to own a limo! He's like a celebrity!

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"**I can't believe you own a limo!!!"** I practically screamed.

He just chuckled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

"Because I never really use it when I take you out or anything. I just get picked up by it when I go to parties of the office." he replied.

"So where are we headed?" I asked anxiously. After knowing that my dad owns a limo, I want to know on what I'll be surprised with next.

"Sakura fashion, of course."

"Oh, I've already been there before." I said.

"You haven't."

"Oh yes I have! Don't you remember? That was about three years ago!"

"Well you haven't really been to the new one, have you?"

I just smiled.

Things just got better as we arrived in the new building of Sakura fashion house. It was a new building, about 15 floors high! I was so anxious to see what was inside.

"Here we are." he said.

We got out of the car and entered the building. A good-looking guy about the age of 25, wearing a jet black coat and tie outfit, had brown eyes and hair greeted us as we entered the building.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-sama." he greeted as my dad continued walking. I just kept following from behind.

"Good afternoon as well, Satoshi." he replied, still walking. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Mikan."

Satoshi smiled at me. "Hi, little Miss." he greeted.

"Hi." I greeted back shyly.

The three of us continued walking towards the elevator that was already open. My dad pressed the button for the 14th floor and the door closed. As I stood still in that elevator, my stomach felt like it was being filled with butterflies. It was all just so thrilling just waiting to know what's in store next.

The door finally opened. We stepped out of the elevator and my dad walked ahead the two of us. I didn't say anything; I was busy looking around the floor. There were tables and then individual rooms.

"This here, Mikan is the designing department." my dad suddenly said.

It really was. I could see tables that were designed especially for drawing and pieces of paper all around. The designers looked pretty harassed in a way, as if they were running after some deadline or something. They were walking and running around with pens on one hand and a paper on another. It was a pretty amusing sight.

"Here we are." my dad informed me as he opened the door.

**OH. MY. **

I bet you my eyes were as big as saucers when I saw the room. It was two times bigger than my own room! I just stood at the doorway, flabbergasted and not saying a word. My dad entered the room and so did Satoshi. I was still standing at the doorway like a moron looking around the room.

"Uh…little Miss, aren't you going to come in?" Satoshi asked.

As slow as a turtle I walked in the room. "It's…it's…huge!"

I really wish I had a room like this. There was a big glass window where in when you look outside, there's a great view of the city. There was a table and office chair in the middle of the room. The room was even elevated! There were three small steps going to the table. There was a couch, there was a flat screen TV! It seemed more like a family room rather than an office if you ask me.

"This…would really be a great place to have a party." I whispered to myself.

"Mikan, from now on this will be your office."

Am I dreaming?

"Let me introduce you to Satoshi, he's your assistant."

Satoshi smiled at me. Wow, I even get a good-looking assistant! I'm like a celebrity in here! Life is so sweet. I now forgot my earlier misgivings in entering this business. I'm glad I said yes to my dad.

"Sit down, Mikan." my dad said.

I just plopped onto the nearest couch.

"You own Sakura fashion house right now and I expect you to be responsible. No clowning around, If there are deadlines I expect you to meet them. I want you to have fun and pour your creativity in the business. If you need help, Satoshi's always here and of course, I'm here as well."

"Yeah, I understand." I replied.

"Now I have to go, I have a business meeting to attend to. Satoshi, take care of her and assist her, okay?"

"Of course, Sakura-sama."

"Alright, I'll be going now." my dad gave me a small kiss on the head.

"Oh, that reminds me. There's this party on Friday hosted by all fashion houses, I think it's a masquerade or something." he said as he fished a purple colored card from his coat pocket.

"Will celebrities be there?" I asked anxiously.

"Most probably, fashion magazine editors will be there and models too." he said.

Did I just get whacked by a lucky stick? I can't believe I'm going to a party…**with celebrities!**

"Here you go." he said and handed me the invitation. "Take a small group of friends along if you like."

"I can?!"

"Yes. You don't really know the people in the fashion industry yet so I think it would be best to go with a few friends so that you won't be alone in the party."

"You're right, and of course it would be even more fun if my friends were there."

"All fashion houses will have a fashion show in that event as well, I've arranged it already. All you have to do is make sure that all the models and clothes are ready on that day, okay?"

"Yes, otou-san."

"Alright, I'll be going now." he said and left.

"Satoshi, do you have a phone in here?" I asked.

"Of course we do, it's over there by the table."

I read the invitation in my hand.

**Fashion Houses Masquerade Bash**

_**Modeling shows, dancing, and a lot more.**_

**7:00 pm- 1:00 am**

**Friday**

**Grand ballroom of the Tokyo plaza**

**Attire: Glamorous smart casual, masks will be given at the entrance of the event**

I stood up and scurried over to the telephone. I punched in a few numbers and waited for someone to answer at the end of the line.

_Hello?_

"Hey Hotaru, it's me, Mikan." I greeted with a smile on my face.


	3. Clothes Hunting

**Author's note: I want to thank:**

**kaYeYe, sherea, winglessfairy25, jeje3693, anitsrhc, 'orange-ideas' and Nephie-Chan.**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing guys. :) hope you'll review this chapter too, the more reviews, the more i get motivated to make the story even more exciting! ;)  
**

**This chapter is kinda short but it will reveal a little info on what Natsume plays in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Clothes hunting. 

"Mikan are you serious?!" Anna almost screamed as I told them about the party.

The next day at school, I told my friends about the party and invited them as well. They were pretty surprised and excited.

"I'm serious! My dad turned over the Sakura fashion house to me yesterday and he told me to go to this party that all fashion houses are hosting and that I could invite a small group of friends!"

"So that explains the limo yesterday." said Yuu.

"That's right." I replied.

"I can't believe you now own the Sakura fashion house. You're rich, Mikan!" said Nonoko.

I giggled. "Well I don't know; my dad still gets the company's earnings of course but he said he's going to give me half."

"Half is still a lot considering the popularity of the Sakura fashion house, stupid." said Hotaru.

"Anyway, so you guys want to go to the party? Hotaru already said yes." I said.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"Hotaru isn't a party girl, why did she say yes?" Yuu asked.

"It makes great money." Hotaru simply replied.

"How?" Nonoko asked.

"People would pay a lot for photos of celebrities and models, you know." she replied.

"Oh so that's why." they sighed.

"So are you guys going?" I asked.

"I'm in." said Anna.

"I wouldn't pass a chance like this ever." said Nonoko.

"I'm in." said Yuu.

"Alright!" I cheered.

"Oh I wonder what I'm going to wear…" said Anna.

"Yeah, me too." Nonoko joined in.

"I got it! Why don't we all borrow clothes from the fashion house? I'm sure my dad won't mind us borrowing them." I suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm sure it will be fine, it's just borrowing."

After classes, my friends and I headed over to the fashion house. We rode the limo going there and then preceded to the 12th floor of the building, the fashion room.

We were all in awe at what we saw at that floor (well, except Hotaru. She never really paid attention to fashion that much). There were racks of clothes, racks of shoes and accessories. It was fashion heaven.

"Mikan, this is absolutely fashion heaven." said Anna.

"I know." I replied. I almost drooled at the sight of the pretty dresses. "It's my first time seeing this floor."

"You can go ahead and take your pick, little miss. Just promise that you'll handle the clothes with care." Satoshi told me.

"Oh, we will." I replied and Anna, Nonoko and I ran towards the racks of clothes like freaky shopaholics.

"Oh, I like this one!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"I like this!" said Anna.

"Hey Yuu, Hotaru why don't you two pick your clothes too?" I asked them.

"I'm not really interested." Hotaru replied plainly.

"Well, I don't really know what's suitable for that event." Yuu said shyly.

"Don't worry, we'll help you." said Nonoko.

After an hour of clothes hunting, we finally settled on what we were all going to wear.

Anna picked an aqua blue, spaghetti strapped dress that was up to her knees. A pair of silver strappy heels and a blue hand bag as well. She looked absolutely smashing in it.

Nonoko picked a tube white dress that was also up to her knees. A pair of white strappy heels as well and a white purse. She looked really pretty.

Hotaru picked, (actually the three of us picked it for her) a halter styled little black dress. We chose a pair of black heels that had a little diamond detail to it and a black handbag.

We picked a blue polo for Yuu along with a black coat and black pants. Black shoes of course, and a simple wristwatch. We told him to not wear the glasses on Friday and thankfully, he agreed.

I picked a purple silky haltered style dress. It was up to my knees as well and I had silver strappy heels along with it. I had a simple wristwatch and a purple purse too.

"Thanks a lot for letting us borrow these, Mikan." said Yuu.

"It's alright, just take care of it." I replied with a smile.

"I can't wait for that party." said Anna.

"Me too." said Nonoko.

I really couldn't wait for it either. I was so excited to see the celebrities and designers. I brought my friends home after that selecting all those clothes.

* * *

"A party, huh?" the boy said, he wasn't showing that much interest. 

"Yes, and you will go whether you like it or not." his father replied.

"I don't want to. Those parties are relatively boring."

"It's not about whether you're going to get bored or not, you are the successor of the Flames fashion house, you have to be there." his father replied with an even stricter tone in his voice.

"Why don't you go?" he shot back.

"Because it's you who has to be there, in a few months or maybe days you'll be the one to run the fashion house already."

"I don't want to go." he plainly replied as he continued to read his manga.

"Natsume, don't push me." He warned, he almost snapped at his son's arrogance. "You will go to that party and that is final."

"Tch, whatever." he uttered to himself as his father left the living room.


	4. Masquerade Madness

Chapter 4: Masquerade Madness.

"WOW." escaped from Anna, Yuu and Nonoko's lips as they entered the limo.

"I can't believe I'm riding a limo!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"I couldn't believe my first time either." I replied.

The driver closed the door for us as we all got in. The day of the party finally came and we were very excited. Believe it or not, Hotaru was excited as well; excited to earn money from the pictures she's going to be taking that is. The car drove off, next stop, the grand ballroom of Tokyo Plaza.

All of us looked fabulous in the clothes that we borrowed from the fashion house. Hotaru fixed my hair, she let it down and she made use of a purple ribbon to make as a headband on me. Yuu as he promised didn't wear his glasses and he surprisingly looks handsome. Anna had her hair in a half pony tail while Nonoko in little ringlet curls. Hotaru wore a simple black clip with diamond studded detail in her hair.

"The limo is really huge…" Yuu commented.

"We can have our own little party in here!" said Anna.

"Taka, can you turn on the radio? I asked the driver.

"Of course." he replied.

_Crazy little party girl  
How I love her  
Partying around the world - she wants to dance  
Crazy little party girl  
There's no other  
Party Party  
Always ready to dance_

Anna, Nonoko and I smiled as we heard the song. The song sounded really festive and it was so fun to listen to. We started making minimal dance moves. It was like we had our own little party inside.

"Come on, Yuu!" said Nonoko as she grabbed his hands and she led her to dance along with the rhythm.

"B-but I don't know how to dance!" he stammered.

_Time for a party - time to take a chance  
Turn up the music  
And we'll dance - dance - dance  
Good days are coming - lonely days are gone  
'Cuz I have a little girl  
Who wants fun - fun – fun_

"You really don't need to know how to dance, it's just us!" said Anna as the two of us were raising our hands up in the air and dancing to the beat while in our seats.

Hotaru was looking at us as if we were a bunch of weirdos on the loose. "Come on, Hotaru!" I called and forcibly grabbed her hands.

_Everyone - needs a little time  
Everyone - a reason for a smile  
Everyone - wants to love someone  
Everybody wants to have a_

There we were dancing to the really fun song, it wasn't really fit for the masquerade ball we were going to but it was great to get you in the festive mood. I held onto Hotaru's hands and motioned them up and down to make her dance; I think she sorta got pissed.

_Crazy little party girl  
How I love her  
Partying around the world - she wants to dance  
Crazy little party girl  
There's no other  
Party party  
Always ready to dance_

After about 45 minutes and a few minimal dancing in the car, we finally arrived at the Tokyo Plaza. I was so nervous, I hoped that wouldn't make a fool out of myself and I hoped that everything was going to be okay. We stepped out of the car and made our way inside the plaza.

"SUGO--ouch!" I exclaimed. I was supposed to say "sugoi" but Hotaru whacked me on the head for being so noisy.

"Keep your voice down, you're embarrassing us in front of all the celebrities." she said.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

The entire Tokyo Plaza was huge. It was an events place where there are tons of ball rooms and other functions rooms. We made our way to the Grand ballroom; there was a red carpet that ran from outside the entrance of the ballroom to the middle of the stage area. We walked on the red carpet as the photographers clicked away. Tall, good-looking models towered over us and we were really star struck. Hotaru happily clicked away, I knew she was happy on how much money she's going to make on this.

We made it to the entrance and there was a table for registration.

"May I see your invitation, ma'am?" the girl from the registration table asked.

I handed over my invitation to her.

"From what fashion house?" she asked.

"Sakura." I answered. "Oh, and these are a few friends of mine." I added as I showed her my friends.

She got her clipboard and checked the name of the company, confirming my attendance. The next thing she did, she got a few masks from a box underneath the table. "Here are your masks, and have a wonderful time." she said, smiling.

"Thank you very much." I replied and all of us wore our masks. Afterwards, we entered the ballroom.

"It's…It's…beautiful." Anna and Nonoko said in chorus.

I just looked at the place, I was speechless. It really was beautiful; it was like a fairy tale. Purple and turquoise colored chiffon fabrics hung from one part of the ceiling to another. There were flying balloons of every color and the Technicolor lights livened up the whole ballroom. There were round tables with 8 chairs for each table. Waiters and waitresses wore their work attire along with masks and roller skates. Some hip-hop and alternative music blasted through the speakers.

We found a table and sat down.

"It's pretty cool, huh?" I told them.

"It's fascinating; there are so many celebrities in here too." Yuu replied.

"Would you like something to drink?" A waiter asked me, he was holding a tray of drinks.

"Yeah, anything without alcohol." I replied.

"Virgin Piña Colada it is." he said and gave me a goblet of it.

"What will you have?" he asked Yuu and the others.

"The same." they replied.

The party started, a famous TV icon was the host for the night. "Good evening everyone and welcome to the Fashion Houses' Masquerade Bash! I hope everyone is having a grand time! To start off, we will be having the fashion show from the different houses."

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. "Hello? Oh, hi Satoshi. Oh, alright. Thanks a lot."

"Who was that?" Hotaru asked as I placed the cell phone back in my purse.

"It was the assistant, Satoshi. He just called to let me know that all the models at the backstage are ready to walk down the runway."

"So you're part of the fashion show too?" Anna asked.

"Yeah."

"So without further a do, I give you the collection of the GN fashion house!" the host said and the lights went out. The stage lights opened and **"Get Plastered"** started to blast from the large speakers. The models strutted down the runway wearing the collection of the GN fashion house.

* * *

"And last but not the least, let's give it up for the collection of the Sakura fashion house!" the host announced. 

The models strutted down the runway with all the clothes my dad and his co-designers designed. I was smiling, I was really proud of what my dad designed.

After the fashion show, most people started to eat. The food was really good that I returned for a second serving. After the second, Hotaru whacked me on the head and told me not to go back to the buffet table because it would be really embarrassing to go back for a third serving seeing the celebrities and the others only had one or the maximum, two.

"Alright everyone, it is a masquerade and what better way to bring in the mystery in this event than dancing with a stranger? Spotlight, would you be kind enough to select a random person in this ballroom?" said the host.

The spotlight searched the ballroom, and it selected the first couple to dance. They proceeded to the middle of the dance floor.

"Remember, this is a masquerade. Please, no mentioning of names until after the whole event." the host reminded and then he cued the music to start.

A love song started to play as the spotlight picked a few more random people to dance. Anna was picked and we were all excited for her! She must be dancing with an actor or model or even a designer!

In time, the spotlight took its turn on me.

"Mikan they selected you to dance!" said Nonoko as she was excited for me.

"I wonder if my partner is a celebrity!" I said, hoping he was a celebrity.

"Break a leg, idiot." said Hotaru.

My eyebrows furrowed at her.

"It means good luck, dummy." she said.

"Oh…" I said as I giggled. "Thanks Hotaru."

I then headed for the dance floor. I looked around and I saw the guy I was going to dance with, the spotlight was still on him. I twitched as I saw him trying to walk away. The bouncers of the event pushed him back to the dance floor, though. I marched my way towards him with my fists clenched.

I calmed down as the two of us were standing in front of each other on the dance floor. "I…I don't know how to dance." I sheepishly told him.

"It doesn't matter, that won't be an excuse to get out of here. The bouncers would only push us back on the dance floor." he answered arrogantly and placed his hands on my waist. I slightly blushed at his actions and then wrapped my arms around his neck as he began leading me to the dance. We were swaying to the slow beat of the love song. It was an awkward but wonderful feeling at the same time. I felt like Cinderella, but with a mask and I imagined that he was my prince. I wonder if he is a prince behind his mask, though. I wonder if it's an actor, model or designer that I'm dancing with. One thing is for sure though, I could tell by his hair and the sound of his voice that he was still about my age or maybe a few years older.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked in a rather insulting tone.

He kind of reminds me of that jerk, Natsume but nah, I doubt that he would be here.

"So are you a model?" I randomly asked.

"No." he flatly replied.

"An actor or host?"

"No."

"So you're a designer?"

"What else is there, anyway?" he replied.

"Me too. I'm from the Sakura fashion house, how about you?"

"You're not supposed to say who you are, you know." he replied.

"But I'm not saying my name, am I?"

He looked away then replied. "…I'm from the Flames fashion house."

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Just for your information:**

**1."Get Plastered" is the theme song of the TV show, "Project Runway". **

**I hope ya'll liked this chapter. :) please leave me a review to tell me what you think and if you have comments, suggestions and all those stuff, leave it in the review as well. I'm sad cause only a few reviewed the last chapter, i think this story doesn't peak some reader's interest that much. :( thank you to: Sie-sama, manimefrances,jeje3693,Nephie-Chan, sherea and winglessfairy25 for reviewing. **


	5. The mystery boy

Chapter 5: The mystery boy

"Oh, I see." I replied and just sighed discreetly.

I wish I could know who this boy was.

The song ended and we pulled back. "Thanks for the dance." I said as I smiled at him.

"Yeah." he replied and walked away.

"The Flames fashion house…" I whispered to myself as I watched him walk away.

I headed back to my seat still enchanted by the dance. It was my first real dance. I know, I'm pathetic, fifteen years of my life and this is the first time I've slow danced with a boy at a party. I wonder who that boy was.

"Mikan, who were you dancing with?" Yuu asked.

"I don't know, but he was a designer."

"How did you know?"

"I asked him."

"What did he look like?" Nonoko asked.

"He had black hair and he was wearing a white polo over a black coat, that's all I could remember." I replied.

"What was the color of his eyes?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, I didn't really look into them."

"Mikan, you're boring! Not even a trace of romance in the air!" Nonoko joked.

After a few more hours, the party was finally over. All of us had fun. It was really memorable, especially Anna who had a blast dancing with a model and Hotaru who had fun making money—I mean, taking pictures.

* * *

"Mikan, wake up." I could hear Okaa-san call. 

I groaned.

"Wake up, Mikan. Your dad is on the phone."

I sat up slowly and took the phone from my mom's hand. "Hello?"

'_Hey Mikan.'_

"Otou-san." I greeted back.

'_Sorry to wake you up, but I need you to come to the fashion house office.'_

"Why?"

'_I need to talk to you about something really important.'_

"What is it about? Can't you tell it to me right now?"

'_I can't tell it to you right now. Be ready in 30 minutes, I'll have the driver pick you up, okay? Bye.'_

"But otou-sa--- hello?" I turned off the wireless phone. "He hung up." I said, being surprised.

"So what was that about?" my mom asked.

"He wants me to go to the fashion house, he said it's important." I replied as I stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

I took a shower and then rummaged through my closet for clothes. I decided to wear a white pleated mini skirt and a purple collared shirt. I hurriedly had breakfast and in no time, the driver arrived with the limo.

"Bye Okaa-san! Bye Jii-chan!" I yelled and didn't wait for an answer, I just left.

I hopped in and the limo drove off.

Shortly, I arrived at the office. I quickly stepped out of the car and walked briskly to the building. I took the elevator to the 14th floor and then walked as fast as I could to the office. Once I got there, I quickly burst the door open.

"Ah, Mikan."

"Ohayou, Otou-san." I greeted.

"Ohayou." he greeted back.

I sat at the sofa. "What were you going to tell me?" I asked curiously.

"First things first, how was the party last night?" he asked.

"It was fun, I had fun with my friends and the runway show went smoothly."

"That's good to hear." he replied.

"So, what was it again that you were going to tell me?" I asked again.

"My, my, aren't we curious?" he teased.

"Well, you did say it was important."

"Alright, alright." He said as he sat down beside me. "You have a project to do. In a few days or maybe months, I don't know the exact date actually; The Sakura fashion house will have a big runway show."

"Why?"

"It's because we're introducing a whole new style of clothing. We have a new theme, old Hollywood glamour."

"U-huh." I uttered as I nodded my head, following all the things my dad was saying.

"To make things more interesting, I've chosen to collaborate with one of the other fashion houses in making a new set of designs."

"Really? Which fashion house?" I asked curiously.

"The Flames fashion house."

I was surprised. "What?"

"The Flames fashion house." He repeated again.

The Flames fashion house?! That's the fashion house of the boy I danced with last night! I can't believe I'm going to work with him! I can't believe I'm going to meet him!

There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Yes?" my dad asked.

"Sakura-sama?"

"Yes, Satoshi?"

"The owner of Flames is here." He informed.

"Let him in."

The door opened and my dad stood up. A man with raven colored hair, dark brown eyes, was about the age of 40 and was wearing a jet black office attire came in the room. Behind him was a teenaged boy with raven colored hair, crimson eyes, and… wait a minute, **THAT BOY LOOKS LIKE NATSUME!**

I sat there, speechless. I rubbed my eyes a few times, thinking I must've been seeing things. Nope, I wasn't seeing things. That boy did in fact look like Natsume.

"Mikan, I'd like you to meet the owner of Flames fashion house. This is Mr. Hyuuga and the heir and son, Natsume."

I twitched. I really hoped that it wasn't obvious but I twitched as I learned that the boy who came in the room was that obnoxious jerk, Natsume. At the back of my mind, I was shouting "I CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S REALLY HERE!"

"Nice to meet you, Mikan." Mr. Hyuuga said firmly.

He seemed scary and very serious. "L-likewise…" I stammered.

"Did you go to the masquerade bash last night?" he asked casually.

"Y-yes, sir."

"My son was there too."

"Oh…I see." I answered unenthusiastically. Wait a minute, in that case… **Natsume was the boy I danced with last night?!**

"Have a seat and we'll talk about the project." My dad said and the two of them sat down on the couch in front of us.

I studied Natsume's appearance; he looked at me as if I was a freak of nature. I crossed my arms over my chest, he just looked away. Our fathers started talking.

"Natsume goes to Alice High school too." Said Mr. Hyuuga as he was looking at me.

"Err…yes, I know. Actually, Natsume is my classmate." I replied.

"Really now? Natsume, you never told me Mikan Sakura was your classmate."

"You never asked." He answered arrogantly, he seemed mad.

"Anyway, about the project," my dad started. "You two must work together to come up with a great show."

"What will we do exactly?" I asked.

"Well, you two will be making 6 new pieces reflecting the theme. Those 6 pieces will be recognized as a Sakura-Flames original. Then individually, you'll have to present 20 new pieces still representing the theme." Mr. Hyuuga explained.

"That's a lot." I commented.

"Not really, you have a team of designers to help you, remember?" My dad reminded.

"You'll also be in charge of setting up for the event like what the place will look like, where you'll host the runway show and etc." said Mr. Hyuuga.

I sighed. I thought this was just too much to do. I was worried about time and how much we'll have it, but the real problem was how was I going to put up with Natsume?

"So now that we've explained it to you, we'll leave you two alone to discuss the project." My dad said as he and Mr. Hyuuga both stood up.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked.

"To a coffee shop, I haven't really had breakfast."

"But otou-san, aren't you going to at least help us?"

"There's two of you, and your team of designers, what else do you need?" he said.

"B-b-but…"

"I'll see you later, Mikan." He said and they walked to the door.

I watched them leave. I sighed then turned towards the raven-haired boy sitting in front of me. He had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked away. I sighed; I knew things weren't going to be easy from then on.

It was going to be a bumpy ride.

* * *

**Author's note: I am sorry that this took so long, I have been quite busy. I do hope that you guys liked this chapter. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm in a hurry right now, so hope I didn't make any spelling or grammar mistakes in this chapter. You know the drill; please leave a comment, dear reader. :) till the next chapter! ja ne!**


	6. The Start Of A Bumpy Ride

Chapter 6: The start of a bumpy ride.

"I can't believe it was you who I danced with!" I exclaimed as I flailed my arms at him.

"I had a hunch that it was you."

"Because I said I was from the Sakura fashion house, the company's name takes after my surname. That was your hunch, right?" I answered.

"That's not it, baka. Sakura isn't only a surname, it's a general word so who would be sure about your identity at that party? I had a hunch because the girl I danced last night with acted like a duck, very much like you."

I balled my fists. "You take that back you jerk!"

"Tch."

"Idiot."

I crossed my arms over my chest. Minutes of dead silence passed by and the silence was deafening. I finally relaxed and sat back at the couch, there's no use arguing with this jerk, there's a project we have to do. But I still can't forgive him for calling me a duck!

"So… do you have any suggestions for the project?" I asked him hesitantly.

He didn't reply, that jerk. I won't let it get to me. I clenched my fists, "I was thinking for the Sakura-Flames original since we're required to make 6 pieces, we should make 3 designs for men and the other 3 for women."

There was dead silence.

I began cracking my knuckles as I started to twitch. "Do you have any suggestions?" I asked, trying to fight the devil in me. I was thinking of pouncing him, I have to admit that I'm slowly losing my patience.

I snapped, "Look, I know you don't like me and I don't like you as well but unfortunately we've been stuck by a sudden stupid twist of fate. We have a project to do and it's a joint project between our fashion houses so the least you can do is help me and NOT LET ME SHOULDER EVERYTHING!"

I screamed my lungs out at him. He finally looked at me. "Look, you do whatever you want and I'll just give you sketches of the designs I'll have my team do for this stupid project, okay?"

"So you're not going to do anything? You're just going to let your team do it? That's it?"

He shrugged proudly.

"No you're not." I told him. "You're going to help me in this project and we're going to work together!"

"What makes you think that I'll help you?" he asked arrogantly.

"You're the heir to Flames fashion house and this is your runway show too. It's not only mine so you HAVE TO help."

"No way, I have far better things to do than hang out and help and idiot like you."

Now I'm mad. "What was that?!" I roared.

"What are you, deaf? I said I far better things to do than hang out and help an idiot like you."

"NAT-SU-ME!" I growled and pounced on him. "I am not an idiot!" I yelled as I wrestled him on the couch.

"Quit it, Polka-dots!" he yelled.

'_Polka-dots?' I asked myself. _Then it hit me and I was completely flushed with embarrassment. "You pervert! I can't believe you would look at my underwear!" I yelled and tried to punch him.

"You're the one who's showing them to me!" he yelled back.

"Why would I show a perverted freak like you my underwear in the first place?!"

"Get off me!" he yelled as he tried to push me away, but we ended up rolling to the floor and he was on top of me.

"No, you get off of me!" I shot back and struggled to push him away.

We wrestled on the floor like kids. I was too preoccupied with trying to beat that jerk to death because he looked at my underwear that I didn't hear the door open, nor did someone come in.

"Mikan?"

I stopped and then looked up. "H-hi, otou-san." I greeted sheepishly as my dad stood there with Mr. Hyuuga, just looking at the two of us.

"What are you two doing down there?" my dad asked.

I looked at Natsume for a split second and then loosened my grip on his shirt. I stood up and placed my right hand at the back of my head. "I was just teaching him some wrestling moves!" I said as I lightly giggled.

They looked at me skeptically as Natsume stood up.

"Anyway, have you two talked about your plans for the project?" Mr. Hyuuga asked me.

I bit my lip. I wanted to say no, I wanted to say that his son is nothing but a selfish spoiled brat who doesn't know anything but calling me an idiot and looking at my underwear. "Yes and we have great ideas!" I answered with a fake smile. I can't believe I'm covering up for him! Why am I doing that anyway?

He raised an eyebrow. "That's surprising because Natsume isn't really interested in the business." He said with a sarcastic tone in his voice as he glared at his son.

Natsume just looked away.

"Anyway, about the project, we don't know exactly when the deadline of the runway show is. For the mean time, you two have to come up with designs as soon as possible and picture the event already." My dad said.

"By the way, how are you two planning to talk about this?" Mr. Hyuuga asked.

"Your son has no plans for this project, sir. He's letting me shoulder everything."-- I wanted to say that so badly, but I just shut my mouth and kept it to myself.

"How about you two meet every after school?" my dad suggested.

"Where?" I asked.

"Well... here."

"I think that would be just fine, Sakura." Mr. Hyuuga said.

"Is that okay, Mikan?"

"Yes, it's fine with me, otou-san."

After a few minutes, Mr. Hyuuga and Natsume left.

"Mikan, is it true that you took some clothes from the 12th floor?" my dad asked.

"Yes, otou-san. We just borrowed them for the party."

"Oh, it's just that all the clothes in that particular floor are the original pieces. You see we create a design, make sizes for it then keep them in that floor as a collection and also a basis for what we've designed in the past." He started to explain.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. We'll give them back right away." I replied.

"It's alright. You should've asked Satoshi if there's a reproduced version. I don't want anything missing or damaged that is kept in the 12th floor. Some of those designs are faced out already and celebrities often borrow or pay a high price for the ones that are faced out and rare, that's when let go of the design that's found in that floor. If you want a particular design from that place, ask Satoshi to find a stock in the 11th floor first. If there's none, present the original piece in the size you want to the production team and tell them to make you the same thing."

"Yes, otou-san and I'm sorry, I just didn't know."

"It's alright. I understand you don't know everything yet since you just started but please do study what's in each floor and how the business works okay?"

"Hai!" I answered with a smile.

Soon after, my dad left the office. He told me he had some business meetings to attend to at the other companies. I was left alone with paperwork and he said that I should be worrying about the designs right now. So I just sat back at the chair and grabbed a pen to start working.

The scene of me and Natsume wrestling a while ago flashed back in my mind, especially when he said "Polka-dots".

"Oh he's going to pay!" I roared as I pounded my fist on the table.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you to: ****clariecandy, 'orange-ideas', anitsirhc, Chimeiteki Ai, sherea, kaYeYe, natsumeNmikan, ladalada, lysabelle, Sie-sama, jeje3693 and ****winglessfairy25 for reviewing the last chapter!!! You guys rock:) I hope I didnt' miss anyone. Anyway, I'm trying to update as fast as I can because once school starts, I cant update anymore. So I hope in my rushing of the chapters, I didn't make grammatical and spelling mistakes. Plus, I hope the characters are not OOC too. If you have any suggestions or other remarks, please feel free to leave a review. Thank you and till the next chapter:)**


	7. The other project

Chapter 7: The other project.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Narumi greeted us all.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei!" we randomly greeted back.

"What's up with your outfit?" Mochu, a boy from my class asked.

"Yeah, you're sporting cowboys?" another boy asked.

Mr. Narumi has this passion for weird fashion. He likes to dress up in clothes that easily attract attention. He usually has themes for the day like last Thursday; he wore a bright red polo that screamed "I am your Pablo, come with me and we shall dance the tango!" with a pair of black pants and black shiny leather shoes. To top it all off, he wore a Mexican hat. He was a bullfighter at that day and today, he was a cowboy. I should think about getting some inspiration from him because he's very original…in a weird way.

He looked around the class first before he started to speak. "I see everyone here is present and on time, I'm glad. Today is a fine day to announce your new project!"

The students started to whisper and get excited.

"Settle down, settle down. This semester's project will be by pairs since you had a hard time on the individual one I gave you the last time."

The class started to get rowdy, people were already selecting their partners.

"Partners will be selected," he started. He easily caught all our attention as the class quieted down and faced him. "By me." He finished off and the class went back to being rowdy.

"What? Can't it be by friends?!" one student asked.

"I'm sorry but if it has to be by pairs we have to agree to make it by my selection. It will also be a girl-boy pairing." Mr. Narumi answered.

"That's a rip-off!" a girl complained.

"What's the project anyway?" Sumire asked.

The class quieted down to listen. "You're going to write a short love story!" Mr. Narumi enthusiastically replied.

The boys groaned, the girls didn't mind at all.

"Okay, so will you have it by pairs or individual?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"By pairs…" the boys answered in surrender. The last project we did was to make a love poem and most of the boys got low grades because it was individual.

"Alright then, I've randomly selected from the class list of boys and girls for partnering." Mr. Narumi then got his clip board. "First pair is Anna and Yuu, followed by Mochu and Sumire," and he went on with the list.

I wonder who'll be my partner, I hope its Ruka. So far, his name hasn't been called out. I crossed my fingers and shut my eyes to wish hard that he'd be my partner.

"Hotaru and Natsume…" Mr. Narumi continued on.

"WHAT?!" the class exclaimed.

"Hotaru and Natsume?!" Sumire exclaimed.

"Well, that's rich!" one of the Ruka-Natsume fans club girl said sarcastically.

"Lastly, Mikan and Ruka."

My jaw almost dropped. I raised my hand, "Excuse me Mr. Narumi, who's my partner again?" I asked.

He smiled, "Didn't you hear? Your partner is Ruka."

My partner is Ruka. My partner is Ruka. My partner is Ruka. **MY PARTNER IS RUKA!!! **Wishes really do come true!!! I took a glance at him behind me and he was looking at me too. **I COULD DIE HAPPY RIGHT NOW!** No wait, I take it back! I could die happy after we submit our project!

"Now your project will be due in two weeks, I suggest you start talking with your partners about the project after class." said Mr. Narumi.

"_Oh yes, I'd love to talk about it with Ruka" I thought to myself as I had a big grin on my face._

"By the way, details on the project's requirements will be posted on the board." was the last thing Mr. Narumi said.

* * *

"**RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG"** went the school bell. 

"Alright, I will see you all tomorrow." said Mr. Misaki, our science teacher as he left the room. Last period has finally ended and it is now dismissal.

"Hey Mikan, want to get some ice cream with the others?" Anna asked.

"Sure!" I replied as I stood up from my desk and grabbed my bag.

Classes finally ended that day. My friends and I started leaving the room; we all talked about eating ice cream at the school cafeteria.

"Hey Mikan!"

I turned to see who it was. Then I smiled, IT WAS RUKA!

"Y-yeah?" I stammered.

He walked towards me with Natsume. "Can I call you later?"

I must've blushed twenty shades of red at that time.

"To talk about the project, that is." He added.

"S-sure." I replied with a smile.

"Great, what time will you be home then?"

"Around 8 pm." I replied.

"Alright, I'll call you at around 8. I have your number from the class directory by the way."

"Oh, alright." I replied and the two of them left.

"Mikan! I can't believe Ruka's going to call you tonight! He's even your partner for two weeks! You're so lucky!" said Nonoko.

We giggled like school girls in love, wait a minute; we are school girls in love! "I know and I can't believe it either! Now I can die happy!" I told them.

We walked to the cafeteria and ordered some ice cream cones. Afterwards, I told them everything that happened since Saturday morning.

"So Natsume was the guy you danced with at the party?!" Yuu exclaimed.

I licked my ice cream cone before I replied. "Unfortunately, yes. That's not all, the fashion house will have a big runway show and my dad collaborated with the Flames fashion house to produce a new set of designs which will be presented at the runway show too. Another unfortunate thing is I'm stuck with planning everything with Natsume since he's the heir of Flames."

"How will you two plan when you don't even talk to each other in school?" Hotaru asked.

"We're arranged to meet everyday after school." I answered.

"Even on weekends?" Anna asked.

"On weekends too, oh darn it; I really hate having to stick around with him. He's such a pervert, he saw my underwear!" I exclaimed.

"Saw your underwear?!" Anna and Nonoko questioned.

"Yeah, don't ask how." I said coldly.

"It looks like you two go together pretty well." Hotaru teased.

"Shut up, Hotaru! We do not! I will never learn to like that arrogant pervert!" I proclaimed as I pounded my fist on the table.

After having ice cream with my friends, I headed off towards the limo and then we drove off towards the fashion house. I took the elevator to the 14th floor and headed to my office.

"You're late." he said coldly as I opened the door and went in. He was sitting on the sofa reading a magazine.

I went in and dropped my bag on the desk. "Sorry, I was having ice cream with my friends."

I grabbed my sketchpad and a pencil then headed for the sofa in front of him. I sat down then asked him "So have you come up with any great designs?"

"Here." He said and threw the sketchpad at my lap.

How rude, but anyway at least he did something. I opened the sketchpad. "You made these designs? These are great!" I praised.

"Of course they are I have a great imagination unlike you." He boasted.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're such an airhead. That's just one of the many reasons why I don't like you." I said.

"Who would want me be liked by a baboon like you anyway?"

I threw the sketchpad to his face but I missed.

"You missed." He teased.

"Shut up." I said angrily and opened my own sketchpad to start on working. "By the way, I thought you'd let your team do all the work in designing, what made you change your mind?"

He glared at me and looked away.

I just sighed and continued to start on my work.

And so we sat there on the couch, working on our designs at least he worked on his designs. I just sat there, staring at the sketchbook for a really long time as I ratted my brain out for ideas on old Hollywood glamour.

"I can't do this! I can't even think of one design!" I yelled as I threw my sketchpad frustratingly to the coffee table.

"After an hour and a half you haven't accomplished anything?" he asked arrogantly.

"I don't have any inspiration, what do you expect?!"

"Come on." He suddenly said as he stood up.

"Huh?"

"Let's go out."

"Tch. No way will I go out on a date with you!" I said stubbornly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who said anything about a date? We're going out to take a walk to find your inspiration."

I felt embarrassed. I'm such an idiot for assuming that he was asking me out for a date!

"And anyway, who would want to go out with someone as ugly as you?" he said coldly as he walked to the door.

I fumed. "Shut up!"

"Hurry up, Polka-dots." He said as he opened the door.

"Don't call me that you pervert!" I yelled and as I stood up from the couch and followed him from behind. We took the elevator down to the lobby of the building and we walked out of the fashion house office.

"So now what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Look around." He said as he walked away.

I looked around and observed the people around me. Everyone has a different sense of style, some stick to the classic designs, some wear plain things and some dress up wanting to catch people's attention—just like Mr. Narumi.

"Hey Natsume wait up!" I yelled and I walked fast behind him.

So we took that walk, and I did get some inspiration. We eventually walked side by side and occasionally stopped to look at what people were wearing. After the walk, we headed back to the building to get our things and call it a day.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I grabbed my bag and hurriedly headed for the door. I don't want to miss Ruka's call tonight that's why I was in such a hurry to get home.

_Normal POV_

Natsume was still fixing his things when Mikan left the room. As he was getting his sketchpad on the sofa, he noticed Mikan's on the table. He got it and opened it. He shook his head slowly at the blank or if not blank, doodled pages as he flipped the pages of the empty sketchpad "That girl is such an idiot." He uttered.

A small piece of paper fell as he flipped a page. He picked it up and his eyebrows furrowed as he read what was written on it.

* * *

**Author's note: I want to thank everyone again who reviewed the last chapter. I'm happy a lot of you like this story and don't think that it's OOC. It's hard to write in Mikan's POV especially when it's AU(at least that's what I think because this is the first AU story I wrote). Anyway, you know the drill! please leave a review, comment or suggestion. Thank you and till next chapter.  
**


	8. Let's get things started!

Chapter 8: let's get things started!

"OHMYGOD IT'S HIM!" I yelled over and over again as I was pacing the room back and forth upon hearing the telephone ring at 8:09 that night.

Wait a minute, what am I doing? I'm an idiot. I have to answer it or it might stop ringing. I breathed in and out deeply then pressed the "TALK" button of the wireless phone. "Hello? Sakura Residence, this is Mikan speaking." I said, I wanted to sound really polite.

"Oi polka-dots, you left your sketchpad." A boy said from the other end of the line.

"Natsume?"

"You were expecting Ruka weren't you?"

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily. "What do you want?" I asked flatly.

"You left your sketchpad in the office." He replied.

"Is that such a big deal?! You could've just left it there! You didn't have to call and tell me, especially when I'm waiting for a call!" I said being irritated.

"I didn't call only because of that, dummy. My father said that tomorrow, the two of us should find places to consider where to host the runway show." He said.

"Oh, really? Alright then."

"Oh and you're riding with me tomorrow." he said.

"Ride with you? No way, I'd rather travel by foot than ride with you!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, suit yourself." He said and hung up.

'_Jerk.'_ I thought to myself.

A few seconds later, the phone rang again. I lost my enthusiasm after talking to Natsume so I answered the call plainly. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi, is Mikan there?" a boy asked.

"Yeah, who's this?"

"It's Ruka."

My eyes widened as he said his name. "Oh hey Ruka!" I greeted with more enthusiasm. I'm such an idiot! I lost my chance of impressing him by answering the phone impolitely!

**I blame Natsume. **

"So… am I interrupting you or something?" he asked. He's a lot more considerate, unlike his best friend who just gets on with what he has to say.

"No, I'm not doing anything."

"Alright, so about the project, would you like to go out on Friday so that we could talk about it more?"

YES! YES! AND YES! HE'S ASKING ME OUT! I was grinning like a complete idiot, good thing I'm alone in my room.

"It wouldn't be a date or anything, it's for the project." He added.

"Oh…" I replied. I became dissapointed as I heard that. Get a hold of yourself, Mikan. He's right; it's for the project not like a date or anything!

"That's fine with me." I answered.

"Great, I'll see you on Friday after classes?"

"Sure."

"Okay, goodnight then." and he hung up.

I fell flatly on my bed right after. Darn it, I missed my chance of impressing him! I turned over and stared at the ceiling, "At least the two of us are going out on Friday." I said to myself.

The phone rang again for the third time that night.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"_Mikan?"__a man said from the other end of the line, I could tell it was otou-san. _

"Hai, Otou-san." I replied.

"_Mikan, I heard from Mr. Hyuuga that you refused to ride with Nastume tomorrow?" he said, he sounded disappointed._

Boy, news sure travels really fast. "Well, yeah I did refuse."

"_How come?"_

"Because I don't want to ride with him…can't I just be driven by the limo tomorrow?"

"_Nonsense, Mikan.__It would be irrational to use two cars at the same time when you two came from one place and are going to one place as well."_

"b-b-b-but!" I stammered trying to think of an excuse.

"_It's very embarrassing to take back that offer by Mr. Hyuuga. The Flames fashion house and Sakura are partners now, you should really consider things easily." _

I sighed. "Why do I really have to ride with him?!" I asked stubbornly.

"_Mikan, don't complicate things for me. It would be wonderful if the two of you get along well and that's what we're trying to do." He replied._

**Why are we being forced together like this?**

"_Anyway, it's already settled. Meet Natsume tomorrow after school and he'll take you home as well. Bye Mikan." He finally said and hung up._

That was not fair.

* * *

"Hey Mikan, wanna get ice cream again?" Nonoko asked as the school bell rang, letting us all know that it's already dismissal. 

Natsume and Ruka walked by me and left the room. "I'd love to but I can't, I have something important to do." I replied sadly to Nonoko.

"You're really busy these days." Hotaru remarked.

"I know, but I'll make it up to all of you when I get free time." I replied and grabbed my bag and envelope of papers. "See you." I added and walked out of the room.

I walked towards the gates of the school and there was Natsume, standing in front of his limo. He was alone; Ruka must've gone home already. He glared at me and I glared back at him. I stopped in front of him once I was near him. He opened the door and entered. So much for ladies first but anyway, I just followed then slammed the door shut. We gradually drove off.

"So where are we going?" I asked as I looked out the window.

"Tokyo Plaza." He said in his usual, arrogant tone.

Shortly, we arrived at the Tokyo Plaza. We got off the car and walked separately inside the place. The receptionist approached us.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, we're here to browse the ballrooms for an event we're hosting." Natsume casually replied.

"Oh, surely." She replied as she smiled extremely sweetly at him. I raised an eyebrow at the girl's peculiar actions. What was she? Flirting with him? She has got to be kidding. She's got bad taste."Right this way, sir." She added giving another sweet smile at Natsume and then she led us to one of the ballrooms.

We reached Ballroom A. It was smaller than the one where the fashion house masquerade was.

"This is Ballroom A." the receptionist informed us as she turned on the switch to the chandelier.

"It's too small, Natsume." I said as I walked in and stood in the middle of the room.

"I've noticed, dummy."

I pouted. "Meanie." I remarked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well then, let's head over to Ballroom C. It is far bigger than Ballroom A and B."

We headed off to Ballroom C. She opened all the lights and it was big alright, but it looked plain. Natsume walked away from the room.

"I think he doesn't like it, I think it's too plain as well." I told the receptionist.

"What exactly are you hosting?" she asked me.

"A runway show and party." I replied.

"Would you like to try the second floor?" she asked.

"Sure."

We headed over to the second floor. The Tokyo Plaza is only two floors but it's a wide place. The second floor was solely devoted to the biggest ballroom of all; to top it all off there was a balcony too.

"This is the place!" I yelled as my voice nearly echoed the room. There was a stage, far bigger than the one at the last party. There was also a balcony, and I was getting ideas about having a fireworks show to close the event we were going to have.

"Don't get too excited, Polka-dots." Natsume said.

I ignored his remark and ran up the second floor of the room. Yes, the room had its own second floor, kinda like a VIP lounge at the top. IT WAS SO COOL!

"This is great!" I said excitedly.

"We'll give you a call." I heard Natsume say to the girl.

"Come on, Polka." He yelled.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled back angrily and ran down the stairs.

We went down to the first floor and we passed by Ballroom D, the one where the masquerade was held. I smiled as I remembered how much I had with my friends at that time.

We headed to the limo and got in.

"Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Your house." He replied.

"That's the only place we're going to browse for places to hold the runway show?"

"We have school tomorrow, idiot. We'll return home late already if we browse all places at once." He replied.

"Oh…well, so far I'm placing my best bet on the second floor of Tokyo Plaza." I replied.

"We'll continue on Friday, that way, there's no school and we can finish browsing all locations in one day."

"Friday? I… can't."

"Huh?"

"I'm going out with Ruka, for the project." I replied.

"Fine then, Saturday." He said flatly.

"Alright, Saturday it is then."

In about thirty minutes, we reached my house. I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the car.

"Bye and thanks…I guess." I said and walked to the door.

I heard the door of the limo open. "Hey." He said.

I turned around.

"You forgot this." he said and held up a brown envelope.

"Oh…that's right." I said and took it from him. "Since I left my sketchpad at the office, I drew some ideas for designs on plain white papers and kept it in this envelope for a while." I added.

The door suddenly opened. "Mikan?" I heard my mother say.

I turned around. "Hey, Okaa-san!" I greeted with a smile on my face.

"Who's this?" she asked eyeing Natsume.

"This is my classmate, Natsume."

"Oh…" my mother reacted, she was a bit surprised. "Hey, why don't you stay for dinner?" she suddenly invited him.

"HUH?!" Natsume and I exclaimed.

"Oh come on, I just finished cooking and you're already out of the car. Come have dinner with us." My mother said and pulled him towards inside the house.

"Okaa-san! You shouldn't force people!" I yelled but unfortunately, she didn't listen. I smacked my head with an open palm and followed them in.

* * *

**Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter! i love you guys! i'm in a hurry right now so all i can say is that i hope you liked this chapter too and please leave a review. :) **


	9. Distracting Dinner

**Author's note: Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed the last chapter. Really, THANK YOU EVERYONE. I didn't expect that much reviews. ACK! I only have a few days till summer ends! I'm afraid I might not finish this fic before school starts and once school starts I won't be able to update anymore! Anyway, I have to update real soon. I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope you all leave reviews too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Distracting Dinner 

I walked in the house as I kept my eye on my mother who was now telling Natsume to sit down at the dinner table.

"Mikan!" a man called. It was Grandpa and he was headed towards me with his arms wide open.

"Jii-chan!" I greeted back and hugged him tightly.

"Who's your friend?" he asked pointing at Natsume.

"He's my classmate." I rectified. I don't really consider him a friend, because if he was he really wouldn't be calling me Polka-dots or be looking at my underwear in the first place if he was.

"Mikan, why don't you change clothes? I'll just set everything so be down in 5 minutes." Okaa-san said.

"Okay." I replied and headed towards my room.

I rummaged through my closet and decided to change into a pair of light brown shorts and a light blue t-shirt. I placed my clothes on the bed and went in the bathroom to splash my face with water.

"Honestly, how did I get stuck with someone who is way out of my league?" I asked myself as I was now wiping my face with a towel.

I left the bathroom and turned on my radio to play a song. I turned up the volume and got onto changing my clothes. I started changing my shirt.

The door suddenly opened when I was half way through pulling my shorts up. I froze as I saw the person on the door, **it was Natsume**. I stared at him with my shorts still half way up my legs as he stared back at me.

"…It's pink." He said, I knew he was pertaining to my underwear.

I screeched. "Natsume you pervert!" I threw all the possible objects I could throw at him as I yelled and he closed the door.

* * *

"Don't be shy, Natsume please start eating." My mother told him. 

"Uhm… thanks." He said and started getting some food.

"Mikan, here's some rice." Jii-chan offered as he held the bowl of rice.

I was frustrated at what happened earlier. I can't believe he saw my underwear again! Ugh! I'M SO MAD RIGHT NOW THAT I COULD EAT EVERYTHING THAT'S IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Mikan, slow down and chew properly. It's embarrassing to your friend." said Okaa-san.

"He's my classmate." I corrected as I grabbed more tempura with my chopsticks.

"So how come he brought you home? Aren't you supposed to be brought home by your father's driver?" Okaa-san asked.

"He's the heir to the fashion house dad collaborated with. We're planning a project together and he gave me a ride home because we both came from school and the Tokyo Plaza to browse for places where in we can host our runway project." I answered.

"Oh, I see." She replied. "What's your name again?" she asked, looking at Natsume.

"Natsume, Natsume Hyuuga." He answered.

"Oh!" my mother suddenly beamed. "Isn't he the boy you had a crush on when you were in pre-school?" she added.

My face was flushed with embarrassment! Why the heck did she have to bring that up? "No, no, no. I didn't have a crush on anyone when I was in pre-school!" I opposed.

"Oh come on, Mikan. I remember you used to say that he was the cutest and coolest boy in your class!"

Great, she just had to say that. My face turned all possible shades of red. I glanced at Natsume beside me and he just acted cool as always, he wasn't the least bit moved or shocked by what my mother said.

"Well would you look at the two of you now; you actually look cute together now that I see the two of you in front of me. It's as if you're **childhood sweethearts **that have grown up."

"Okaa-san did you make dessert?!" I immediately asked after what she last said. Man, can things get more embarrassing than this?

"Oh I did! I hope you like cake, Natsume!" she said cheerfully as she stood up and headed to the kitchen.

My mom came back in with dessert, a plate of strawberry cheesecake for each of us. "I made this and I hope you'll like it!" she said, giving a plate to Natsume.

"Thanks." He said and received it.

"So is it good?" she asked him as he took his first bite.

He nodded. "It tastes great."

Okaa-san seemed to flutter with happiness. "I'm glad it does taste great! It's my first time making this kind of cake too!"

"Mikan, how are things going at the fashion house?" Jii-chan asked as he took a bite on his cake.

"Everything's fine for now, but with the new project I think things will become more stressful along the way." I replied.

"Well, work hard and no slacking off! You two are partners, right? You two work your best and make your project a success!" he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"I hope you liked dinner!" my mom said as Natsume and I stood in front of the front door. 

"I did, thank you."

"Come again soon! I'd love to cook for Mikan's friends again!" she said and headed back to the kitchen to do some dishes.

"He's my classmate." I mumbled to myself this time. I'm getting tired of correcting them, really.

The two of us went out and we stopped outside the front door.

"Next time, knock will ya?" I told him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I knocked at your door and you weren't answering, Polka."

"Don't call me that!" I said being irritated at him.

"So is it true?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You had a crush on me when we were in pre-school?" he asked.

"Tch, yeah right, why would I have a crush on a pervert like you?" I answered.

The truth is, I did have a crush on Natsume. But that was when I was a naïve little girl, I thought he was cute when we were kids. As I grew older, seeing his arrogant ways in school, I forgot all about my crush on him. I like Ruka now, and I'm extremely happy with the fact that I'm stuck with him for the school project! That's one partnering I'm happy with.

"Whatever, anyway, don't forget about Saturday." He said as he hopped on the limo.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll meet you 11 am at the Sakura fashion house."

He slammed the door shut and his limo drove off.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Natsume, how are things with Mikan?" Mr. Hyuuga asked the moment his son stepped in their big living room.

"Fine." He answered flatly.

"What happened today?"

"We went to Tokyo Plaza and we agreed that on Saturday we look for more places to host the runway show." The boy answered as he plopped down the couch.

"Saturday? Why not tomorrow?" his father asked.

"We plan to finish looking for places in one day to make things easier. If we hunt for places on a school day, we might end up getting home late."

"Why not Friday then? There's no school the next day." His father suggested.

"She can't, she's going out with Ruka." He answered being irritated by his father's many questions.

"Ruka, eh? Why don't you ask her out, Natsume?"

"And why would I do that?" he asked curiously.

"Because I think it would be just wonderful if the two of you ended up together especially if the project turns out to be a huge success. The media will draw it's attention to the two of you and the two fashion houses will surely be a hit in the fashion world alongside celebrating it's collaboration."

"So what you're saying is that I should date her just so the fashion houses become a big hit?" Natsume questioned.

"Not only that, I think Miss Sakura is quite charming don't you? She's carefree and fun-loving, perfect for an arrogant and stubborn boy like you." his father said.

"There's no way that would ask her out!" he yelled and stood up.

"You will ask her, Natsume." He snarled.

"I don't even like that girl." He answered arrogantly.

Mr. Hyuuga walked towards his son with his eyebrows furrowed. "Don't be stubborn, Natsume. Believe me; I know she's the girl for you. Now ask her out or I'll cut your credit cards and allowance."

Natsume glared back at his father and then walked away angrily with his hands in his pockets.


	10. Delightful Date

Chapter 10: Delightful Date

"Is my hair okay?" I asked. As Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and I were fussing over my looks at the girl's bathroom.

"Yes! Oh, I can't believe you're going out with Ruka!" Anna and Nonoko said excitedly.

"I can't believe it either!"

Guess what day is it today! Oh never mind, I'll just blurt it out anyway! TODAY IS THE DAY I'M GOING OUT WITH RUKA! Finally, I get to experience my wishes coming true!

"You better go or Ruka might get irritated with the fact that you've been here for ten whole minutes." Hotaru warned.

"That's right! Oh man, I really have to go!" I began to panic as I stuffed my brush in my bag.

"Good luck to you, Mikan." said Nonoko.

"Yeah, don't forget to smile a lot!" said Anna.

Hotaru shrugged. "She really doesn't need to remember that, she smiles all the time even when there's no reason to smile."

"Thanks guys!" I said and exited the bathroom.

"Ready?" Ruka asked as I came out of the bathroom. He was waiting for me outside! HE'S SO KIND!

I could feel my cheeks getting flushed, "Y-yeah." I stammered.

"Alright, let's go then." he said and the two of us walked along the crowded hallway.

There we were, walking along the hallways as every girl spun their heads around to see who Ruka was with. It was a surprise for them because it wasn't Natsume, Mochu or a fan girl, IT WAS ME! Yeah, I'm proud.

"So where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Uhm… anywhere is fine." I replied with a smile.

"How about the Town Plaza? I know a great café there."

"That's fine with me."

"Great, oh and I hope you don't mind if we take my car going there, even thought it's near I'm pretty lazy to walk right now." He said.

"It's fine."

We reached the gates of the school and there was a black car, not a limo in front of it. A man in an all black attire stood in front of the car, he looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Good afternoon, Nogi-sama." The man greeted as he opened the door. He must be Ruka's driver.

"Mikan, hop in." Ruka said.

"Oh…okay." I said sheepishly and hopped in the car.

He hopped in as well and the driver closed the door. Once the driver got in the driver's seat Ruka said "To Town Plaza." And then we drove off.

"I'm sorry if my vehicle isn't as grand as Natsume's." he said. Like I said before, Ruka's rich but take note, not as rich as Natsume.

"It doesn't matter at all." I replied. Wait a minute, did Natsume tell him about us riding together the past Monday?

He sat back on the seat and threw his arms back to his head and relaxed. I just observed him and smiled. "What? Anything wrong?" he asked as he caught me looking at him.

I turned away, flushed with embarrassment and replied. "No, it's nothing. Uhm… did Natsume tell you about us riding together the past Monday?"

"Yeah, he did. You two work together, right?"

"Yes, we do." I answered.

"I heard you two first got together in the masquerade party."

"Yeah, unfortunately he was my partner in the dance. I just found out the day after that it was him I danced with." I replied. "By the way, why weren't you at the masquerade? Or maybe you were there but since we had masks, I didn't see you."

"Oh, I wasn't able to make it. Natsume invited me to accompany him but I had a family event that I had to attend that night."

"Oh, I see."

"I heard about the runway show, good luck to you on that project." He said with a smile.

**I can really die happy right now.  
**  
I could just smile all day; I love the feeling of being with Ruka. We've only been together for about 5 minutes or so but I can honestly say that I wouldn't want to let go of him EVER. Can't we stay together like this?

"I'll need all the luck in the world…" I whispered to myself.

In a few minutes, we finally reached the Town Plaza. Town Plaza is the nearest shopping center in our school. People go there for the boutiques, but the place is mostly filled up by high school students hanging out in the restaurants and cafes.

"Let's go." he said as he stepped out of the car and I followed him.

We walked in a café called **"Sugar"** and took a seat at the table with two chairs.

"What would you like?" he asked.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself.

He chuckled. "Well, yes."

Mikan, you're such an idiot! Of course he was referring to you! I could just slap myself right now. "A strawberry cheesecake." I replied.

"Okay, I'll have a blueberry one then." he said. "Waiter!" he called as he raised his hand.

The waiter came in and took our orders. I began taking out my wallet to count how much money I brought with me.

"Hey, it's my treat." He said with a smile.

"That's not necessary, I can pay for it."

"No, really, I want to pay for it!" he said, motioning his hand in stopping me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"…thanks." I replied putting on a sweet smile.

The waiter exited and left the two of us.

"So do you have any ideas for the project?" he asked.

I haven't really been thinking about the project lately because the project I've really been thinking about is the runway show. "Uhm… not really." I replied uneasily.

"How about you?" I asked him.

"Uhm…not really. I haven't got any ideas."

"Well, how about we start now? We have to think of a plot."

"Okay then," he said. "Uhm…I'm not good with romance so I'm sorry if my ideas are going to sound cheesy."

"Neither am I." I shrugged.

A few minutes passed by and our cakes were served.

"When is the deadline of this project again?" he asked as he took a bite from his cake.

"It's says on the board that it's due in two weeks."

"I see…" he said.

Seconds of silence passed by, my mind was totally out of ideas. How am I supposed to write a love story anyway? I've never really been in a two-way love. It has always been one way.

"Hey Ruka?"

"Yeah?"

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I casually asked. In all my life in studying at Alice High, I've recalled hearing tons of girls being linked with Ruka but I don't know if any of those really became his girlfriend.

"None." He simply replied.

My eyebrows furrowed. "You're kidding, right?"

"What? Why is it so hard to believe?" he asked as if he didn't know his social status in school.

"Of course it is!" I exclaimed. "You're Ruka Nogi! You're wealthy, smart, handsome and a major girl magnet in school! How can't it be so hard to believe when you're all that?"  
He just remained silent.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that ordinary kids like us are ten feet lower your level and it's just so surprising to know that you never had a girlfriend."

"It's okay." He said, taking a bite from his cake.

"So what's your story?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

He smiled. "Because I haven't found the girl I really want."

I bit my lip, "Then… who is the girl you want?"

He smiled at me. I felt my cheeks being flushed and my hands started to get sweaty. Why is he smiling at me? Is it...me?

"I don't know." He replied.

"Oh…" I reacted. I ought to slap myself right now for being too wishful.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Huh? Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yeah, how many boyfriends have you had?"

If he said that he had about a handful of girlfriends just then, I would lie about the number of boyfriends I've had. Well actually I never had a boyfriend so that's two things to lie about. It would be completely embarrassing if I told him I've never been in a relationship and he had been through a lot. He might think I'm a total loser. Thank goodness he hasn't been in one; we're on the same boat!

"None."

"Oh, so we're the same." He said with a smile.

"I guess so." I replied. "Hey Ruka?"

"Mm?"

"Does…" I started. By the talk about relationships we just had, I don't know why I suddenly remembered Natsume. I just got curious all of a sudden if Natsume ever had a girlfriend seeing as Ruka hasn't.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I mean…has Natsume ever had a girlfriend?"

He smiled and then chuckled. "You like him, don't you?"

"Wh-what?! No way! I don't! I would never like that perverted freak!" I said hysterically.

"Alright, alright, come down!" he said.

I did calm down then sighed.

"I'm sorry about asking that."

"It's alright," I replied. "Sorry for being hysterical."

"It's okay. Why do you ask me about that anyway?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious since you've never had a girlfriend and you two are best friends and all."

"Well, he never had a girlfriend as well but he did have some flings."

"How many?" I asked curiously.

"Only a few, Natsume isn't really a playboy if you're thinking that right now."

To be honest, I was thinking about that.

* * *

A few minutes passed by, and we were now discussing about our project. 

"How about two opposite couples? One is rich and one is poor." He suggested.

I shook my head. "It sounds like a soap opera line."

"Hm, you're right. It's pretty lame as well."

"I've got an idea!" I beamed.

"What is it then?"

"Let's take a walk so we can get inspired!"

"A walk?" he questioned.

"Yeah."  
I hate to admit it, but that idea for the walk came from Natsume. It actually works and I think that it would help us right now.

"Alright then, let me just get the bill." He replied and called for the waiter.

We exited the café and started to walk.

"So where did you get the idea for a walk?" he asked.

"Uhm… don't ask." I replied with a smile. He might think I like Natsume if I say that the idea came from him.

We walked along the open area of the plaza passing by people and bright lighted signs of cafes and restaurants. Ruka and I talked about a lot of things including ideas for the story like the setting, conflict and the characters. We came up with a comedic kind of love, a love-hate relationship between a tomboy and a boy.

"Well, it's quarter to 6 pm. I think I should take you home." He said.

"No, I can walk from here."

"I can't let you do that, it's getting dark already." He said. "I'm taking you home whether you like it or not."

"Oh, well are you sure it's okay?"

"It's really okay." He said.

We were now walking towards the car which was parked at the end of the open area.

"Hey, Natsume?" Ruka suddenly said as the two of us stopped walking.

I looked towards the comic booth about a meter away from us and it really was Natsume. He was browsing through the manga rack, probably looking for a new one to read.

He turned his head towards us. "Oh, hey Ruka."

"Buying manga?"

"Yeah." Natsume replied as he took an item from the rack. He completely ignored my presence, didn't even bother to say hello to me. Oh well, what do I care? It's not like it would kill me if he didn't say "hi" I'm not a fan girl or Sumire Shoda!

"See you on Monday. We have to go, I have to bring Mikan home." said Ruka.

"Alright." Natsume replied. "Try not to get them lost if they ask for directions to your house, polka-dots." He teased.

"What the-?!" I exclaimed but then calmed down because I remembered that Ruka was with me. "I won't, I know perfectly well where my house is you know!" I just said.

"Let's go Mikan." said Ruka and the two of us walked away.

* * *

**Author's note: How is it? Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm in a hurry as usual, hope i didn't make any mistakes! Ohmy, im so worried i might not finish this when school starts already:( darn it! and i dont want to leave it in hiatus either. anyway, please leave a review and i will try to update as fast as i can. thank you guys! **


	11. Blackmail

**Author's note: First of all since I have a wee bit of time today, I want to thank: winglessfairy25, yamishun, jeje-chan, Sie-sama, maplecat, natsumeNmikan, RandomGirl, lysabelle, ladalada, kisekimotto, XfhylliseXanne, emina25, Serena, xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx, and Little Kittie Angel for reviewing chapter 10! thank you guys! I'm glad you liked it and read it till the end even though it's mostly a mikanxruka chapter. I have a feeling you'll like this chapter more. Anyway, here is chapter 11! Oh and I hope I didn't make any mistakes in this chapter. Tell me if I have, okay?  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Blackmail 

Someone's trying to wake me up... I know it's too early because the alarm hasn't rung yet… what the heck is going on?

I slowly opened my sleepy eyes, waking to see…NATSUME?! I blinked a few times. **HE'S HAUNTING ME IN MY DREAMS!!! **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HAUNTING ME IN MY DREAMS!" I yelled as I sat up.

He lightly slapped my forehead. "Get a grip, stupid this isn't a dream!" he said.

I rubbed my eyes a few times and slapped my cheeks as well. It wasn't a dream! He was really there, sitting on the bed beside me and he was the one who woke me up! "What are you doing here?!" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Decided to wake you up." He said plainly, standing up from the bed.

"I told you I'd be meeting you at the fashion house at 11 am!" I complained.

"We don't have much time in our hands, it's best to start early."

I groaned and looked at the clock, **8 am**. "I hate you." I mumbled as I got up and started fixing my bed. "Get out of my room, I'm gonna dress up!" I yelled.

* * *

"Good morning Mikan!" Jii-chan greeted. 

"Jii-chan, why on earth did you let him in my room?" I asked him as I was walking down the stairs.

"Who?" he asked.

"Natsume."

"I just let him in the living room, maybe it was your mother who told him to wake you up." He replied.

Darn it, why the heck did mom let him in? "Anyway, I'm going out today." I told him.

"Take care of yourself, Mikan." He said just before I walked to the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and grabbed the bottle of milk and a slice of bread. I stuffed it all in my mouth then went to the living room. He was sitting there, looking at an album.

"Hey." I said.

"You look like a wild boar in this picture." He said, holding the album up. He was looking at a picture of me in pre-school when I was playing in the mud.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"Jii-chan, I'm going now!" I said as I walked out of the house with Natsume.

We walked towards his limo and the driver opened the door for us. Again, he was the first to step in his limo but I just tried not to get irritated by it so as to not further ruin my already ruined morning.

The door was shut and the driver went to his seat. We drove off, and I just leaned on the black leather seat as I stared out the window and watched the people that we would pass by at the same time.

"Hey." He said.

I turned to him. "What?" I asked flatly.

"Go out with me tomorrow." He said, not looking at me.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"What are you, deaf? I asked you to go out with me tomorrow."

"You didn't really ask, you just said it!" I began to argue with him.

"Whatever, just go out with me tomorrow." He replied as he looked at me.

"Like on a date?" I asked sheepishly.

"No, on a fieldtrip to the zoo… Of course on a date you idiot!"

"Jerk" I said as I raised an eyebrow at him. "Get real; I wouldn't go out on a date with you not even if you're the last boy in the world!"

"You will go out with me tomorrow." He said in an assuring tone.

"What makes you think that I will?"

"Just say yes and don't make me complicate things for you." He said.

"So now you're threatening me?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

He then took out a piece of paper and held it in front of me. My eyebrows furrowed as I began to read was what written on the paper. My eyes widened. **HOW THE HECK DID HE GET THAT PIECE OF PAPER?!**

It was the paper where in I wrote _"Ruka and Mikan" _over and over again, filling all spaces possible with those three words. Just how the heck did he get that paper?!  
I attempted to grab it but he quickly whisked his hand away.

"Give it back!" I yelled as I tried to grab it from his clutches.

"Go out with me or I'll give this to Ruka and let the whole school know about your big fat crush on him." he said.

"What, are you blackmailing me?!" I exclaimed. "How did you get that paper in the first place?!"

"None of your business." He replied coldly.

"Give it back to me you sneak!" I yelled.

"Go-out-with-me."

"Not a chance!" I yelled again then attempted to grab the paper again from his hands. He kept it away from me as I leaned forward to try and snatch it. I WON'T DATE HIM NOR WILL I LET MY CRUSH ON RUKA BE EXPOSED IN SCHOOL! I JUST WON'T ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN! I'D RATHER DIE THAN LET THE WHOLE SCHOOL SEE THAT PAPER!

The car suddenly stopped and I fell to the floor. "ITAI!" I cried out in pain.

"Idiot." He remarked as I got back to sitting on the seat.

"Shut up!"

"All you had to do was say yes." He replied.

My fists were clenched with rage and I was practically shooting balls of fire with my eyes. Ugh, I hate him but what else was there to do? My dignity in school would be at stake if he told everyone in school about my **BIG FAT CRUSH** on Ruka. I hate the fact that he has the power to do that.

"Why do you want to go out with me anyway?!" I asked frustratingly.

He didn't reply, nor he did he look at me. "WHY?!" I demanded for an answer as I clenched my fists even more.

"Go out with me or I'll show this to Ruka and everyone is school." He just said and flashed the paper in front of me once more.

I swallowed my pride, "F-fine." I almost gagged. It's so hard to say yes to that jerk. I felt like I lost my dignity already just by saying yes to that date with him.

He kept the paper in his pocket and looked out the window.

"I am so not talking to you!" I yelled. "Oh, and thanks for completely ruining my day!" I added.

* * *

We arrived at our first location, the Royal Court Hotel. Hotels always have ballrooms and the Royal Court was one of the most popular hotels in town so there's bound to be a great ballroom in there. 

"We'll think about it." Natsume told the receptionist as the two of us saw the ballroom.

It was big but it wasn't as grand as the one in Tokyo Plaza. The one in Tokyo Plaza was still the best for me. It was perfect for grand events like the one we're hosting. This ballroom looked ordinary, like a big empty room.

We continued on with our search at other hotels, we traveled back and forth, one hotel to another. Nothing was as grand as the one in Tokyo Plaza.

"That's it, we're taking Tokyo Plaza." said Natsume as he entered the limo.

I followed him from behind without a reply. I don't ever want to talk to him, especially after he blackmailed me!

We drove off and it was past 12 pm already, lunch time. I was feeling dizzy and very, **very **hungry at the same time. I only had a slice of bread and a bottle of milk for breakfast for crying out loud!

My tummy suddenly made a weird sound. I placed my hand on my stomach and groaned silently. I was **so very** hungry.

"Driver, Town Plaza." Natsume instructed and the driver took a turn and headed towards the road leading to Town Plaza.

Were we going out to eat lunch? I damned hope so; I was so hungry I could just collapse right now! I looked at Natsume as he was looking out the window. Did he hear my stomach? Oh man, if he did that was so embarrassing!

Shortly, we arrived in Town Plaza. He got out of the car and I followed. He walked towards this Italian Restaurant and I just followed him.

"Table for how many sir?" a young waitress asked.

"Two." Natsume answered plainly.

"Right this way." she said and led the two of us to our seats.

She gave us the menu and waited for us to take our order.

"I'll have the pasta alfredo." Natsume said.

"I'll have a fettuccini." I told the waitress and **not** Natsume.

The waitress left with our orders.

Our table was pretty silent, it was very awkward. But anyway, I'd rather have it be this way than talking to that jerk. I still haven't forgotten that blackmail and I'm very pissed off about it. How dare he blackmail me!!!

"Wow, it feels weird when you shut your mouth." He said in a teasing tone.

I twitched and was about to open my mouth to yell at him but I stopped myself. **_"Remember Mikan, you're not going to talk to him"_ **I told myself over and over again.

"You're an idiot." He said, trying to annoy me.

I just crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow at him. I WILL NOT LET IT GET TO ME.

He then brought out his cell phone and the paper which says _"Ruka and Mikan_" on it. He started to punch in some numbers. Who the heck is he going to call?!

"Hey Ruka." he greeted nonchalantly.

My eyes widened as he said Ruka's name. Is he really talking to Ruka? More importantly, if he was talking to Ruka, would he tell him about the paper?!

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

I stood up and snatched his cell phone. "What's the big idea?! Why do you keep tormenting me?!" I yelled causing everyone in the restaurant to stare at us. I then looked at the cell phone and almost died when I saw what was on the screen. It was the normal home screen; **he didn't call Ruka at all! I can't believe he tricked me! he's such a dirty rat!  
**

"Because you look dumber than ever when you pretend you can ignore me but actually can't." he said coldly.

I slowly sat down on my seat and threw the cell phone at him. He caught it with his hand even though I was aiming for a direct hit on his face. I placed and elbow on the table and then rested my chin on my open palm as I looked away from him. "You cold-hearted moron." I mumbled.

"So, where do you wanna go tomorrow?" he asked dryly.


	12. Lucky you

Chapter 12: Lucky you.

"I can't believe I said yes to him!" I whined to my best friend on the phone.

"That's what you get for being so irresponsible and leaving your sketchpad behind." She scolded me.

"I know…" I said sadly. I slapped my forehead with an open palm and yelled "I'm such an idiot! I forgot that I inserted that doodle paper in there!"

"So where are you two going tomorrow?" Hotaru asked, changing the subject.

"…amusement park."

"You're lame." she said dryly.

* * *

'_Where is he?' _I thought to myself as I took a glance at my wristwatch. 2:10 pm, he's ten minutes late. For a rich guy, he certainly doesn't have any manners. Maybe it was better if I did agree to his offer of picking me up in the house. On second thought, never mind. He might come into the house earlier as expected and pull me out of my bed sheet, now that's worst than making me wait. 

Thirty minutes later and I'm still standing in front of the entrance of the Town Plaza. We agreed to meet here, THIRTY MINUTES AGO! WHERE IS THAT PERVERTED FREAK ANYWAY?! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT HERE!

"That's it, I'm going home." I told myself and started to walk away.

I got pulled back when someone suddenly grabbed my hand. I turned around and it was him. My first instinct would be to yell at him and scold him for being 30 minutes late, but when I saw him, I just stared at him. He was still holding my arm even though I already turned to him and it was like we were having a staring contest.

He was…hot.

Wait a minute, what am I saying?!

He was wearing a black polo with the top buttons unbuttoned over a pair of light blue jeans. His hair was styled as usual but something else caught my attention other than what he was wearing. From a few inches away from him, I could smell his cologne. He smelled… really nice and it was intoxicating.

He finally let go of my arm and placed his hands in his pockets. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Why are you 30 minutes late?!" I yelled as the people around us stopped to stare at us.

"You're a real loud mouth, you know that?" he said.

"It's your fault! If you weren't 30 minutes late, I wouldn't be angry right now!"

"Let's just go." he said and walked away.

"Wait." I said.

He turned around with a raised eyebrow. "What?" he asked flatly.

I placed my hands on my hips. "Do I look nice?" I asked him in the way a bratty kid would ask an adult.

I spent almost an hour and a half fixing myself up for this date; he should at least tell me that I did look nice! I sported a purple silky spaghetti-strapped short dress over a pair of light blue jeans. Then I wore a pair of white sneakers. I had my hair in pigtails since we were going to an amusement park; I figured we would be walking a lot under the sun.

He had a smug look on his face. "Uglier than the usual." He replied.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have asked you!" I yelled and stomped over to his limo.

* * *

"You're such a kid." He remarked as we stood in front of the entrance of the amusement park. 

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Your fault for asking me out." I commented.

I entered and stopped. I turned my head to him with a smile on my face, "Coming?" I asked him.

He shrugged and followed.

I spotted a Fluff Puff booth and I immediately rushed to that booth like a kid anticipating the next Fluff Puff to be made. Fluff Puffs are like cotton candy, only it's yummier and it feels like you're in cloud nine when you eat it. "One please!" I told the man happily. He gave me the box Fluff Puffs and as I was about to take out my wallet for some money, Natsume stopped my hand.

"I can pay for it." I told him.

"What are you, stupid? I asked you out, I should be the one to pay." He replied and gave the man some money.

I smiled at him, "Thanks." I said and popped a piece of Fluff Puff in my mouth. "Yummy!" I squealed as he just stared at me. "Want some?" I asked him as I offered the box.

"No thanks, it's got your germs all over it now." He replied and walked away.

I twitched. "What's the matter with him? He acts like I'm a deadly virus all the time! If that's the case why did he blackmail me just to ask me out in the first place?"

I followed him while I was happily eating my Fluff Puffs. "Where are you going?" I asked him. He didn't reply, wow, this is good communication. Yeah, right.

I was looking around as I followed him from behind. My eyes caught the sight of the deadly roller coaster, it looked really scary. I gulped, to be honest, I was scared just by looking at it and hearing the people screaming their lungs out with "HELP ME!" or "I WANNA LIVE!" or another would be "I'M GONNA BE GOOD FROM NOW ON, JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"What are you staring at?" he asked arrogantly stopping at his tracks.

I turned to him. "Nothing." I answered trying to hide the nervousness in the tone of my voice.

"Come on, let's ride the rollercoaster." he said.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.

"Why? You scared?"

"Of course I'm not!" I said proudly.

"Then why did you just act surprised?" he asked.

"Shut up! Besides, I just ate and I can't go on a ride unless you want me to throw up on you."

"Fine, we'll go on it later." He said.

'_Thank God.' _I thought to myself. Although I do wish that he'd forget about it, if that's really possible.

"Natsume let's go over to the game booths!" I squealed out of so much excitement.

I dragged him towards the game booths. They had neat prizes like big teddy bear stuffed toys, stuffed toy elephants and a whole lot more! My eyes landed on one of the really cute stuffed bears. "I want that one!" I said cheerfully.

"Alright little miss, go ahead and try your luck." The man at the game booth said as he handed over a pellet gun for me to shoot the target.

I tried my luck but I guess I wasn't lucky that night; I didn't even hit one of the targets! Man, I suck! I wasted my money on trying and trying again to hit the target because I wanted that teddy bear so badly.

"Try again if you like, miss." The man said.

I was almost close to tears. I shook my head and said "If I try again I'm going to run out of money…" while putting the gun down on the table.

Natsume suddenly got the gun from the table and paid the man. I just looked at him, waiting to see if he would be able to hit those targets.

"Remember sir, you only get three tries per set." The man reminded.

_**Bang!**_

"Sugoi!" I exclaimed. He just knocked the first target out effortlessly!

_**Bang!**_

And there he goes again with the second target!

_**Bang!**_

And the third!

"That was amazing!" the man said in awe. "Pick any prize you want, sir!" he added.

He turned to me. "What do you want, Polka-dots?" he asked.

"Huh? Me?" I asked as I pointed at myself.

"Yes, you, who else?" he said dryly.

"That one!" I said, pointing to the bear that I have been eyeing ever since I started the game.

"Here you go, miss." The man said giving me the bear.

I held it tightly, as if I would never let it go. "Thanks Natsume." I said softly as I smiled at him.

...Maybe I'm not so unlucky after all.

* * *

After a few more game booths and going around seeing what's going on around the whole park, we stopped to sit at a bench and rest. I was still holding on to the bear, I was so happy having it. 

"Hey, let's ride the rollercoaster." He suddenly said.

Okay, happiness is now gone.

"R-right n-now?" I stammered.

"Yeah, you've finished the Fluff Puffs a few hours ago. You'd be able to ride by now." He said.

"N-no, not yet!" I opposed.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "You're scared."

"I am not!"

"You are." He said.

"I told you I'm not!"

He stood up, "Let's go ride it then."

"I don't feel like riding it, it's a ride for babies. It's boring, I tell you." I said trying to act like I was bored and disgusted by the ride.

"Yeah right." he said with sarcasm. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the entrance of the rollercoaster. He grabbed my teddy bear and surrendered it to the guard at the entrance of the ride.

"N-natsume, I don't feel so good." Said, trying to act sick.

"You're a bad actor." He commented.

We stepped into the two seats and we got strapped in by the ones in charge of the ride. My hands were shaking as I grabbed hold of the safety belt. I looked at Natsume and he was being calm. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as the ride started to accelerate backwards.

As we reached its peak at the top, the ride suddenly dropped like a free fall. I screamed my lungs out, **I was SO frickin scared. **The ride wenttopsy-turvy, around and around. I felt like crying because I was so scared. "GET OUT ME OF HERE!" I screamed as the ride went faster and faster.

The ride was over and I stepped out of the seat slowly because my legs were shaking. I grabbed on to the nearest metal bar I could lean on to get a hold of myself. I waited a few seconds until my head stopped spinning. Natsume just stood beside me, watching me.

"I thought it was for babies?" he said mockingly.

I just glared at him and just slowly walked away.

A few minutes after, I glanced at my watch. It was now 7:45 pm. We were sitting on a bench, resting. Well, actually, I think I was the only one who needed to rest since Natsume didn't look the least bit sick after the ride.

"Hey, can we go on one last ride before we go?" I asked him as I hugged my teddy bear for comfort

* * *

. 

We stepped in the circle-shaped cart, the structure was very much familiar with a cable car's and the door was closed. The ride started to move us up in the air, a few feet away from the ground.

Natsume sat on the two-man seat as I looked out the window. I could see the road lights from where I was standing and the night sky seemed prettier than the usual.

"Hey Natsume, how many times have you been in an amusement park?" I asked him, still staring out the window.

"One." He answered.

"One? You mean only now?" I asked as I turned to him.

He looked away. "I'll take that as a yes." I told him and looked at the window again.

Our cart was continually moving now, the ride has started. "Hey Natsume, I had fun even if you teased me the whole day." I said as I bit my lip. I wasn't expecting a reply so I just continued on. "Thanks for the bear, thanks for being with me on the rides—even though I kept screaming my lungs out at the rollercoaster and thanks for asking me out."

A few seconds passed by before he finally replied. "Hey Polka." He said.

I turned to him with a smile on my face.

"Your hair is a real mess." He said as he stood up and walked towards me.

My eyes widened. I immediately touched my hair and oh my goodness, IT WAS A MESS! My pigtails must've become a mess when I was at the rollercoaster and I was too nauseous to notice it! DARN IT! WHY DID HE MENTION IT ONLY NOW?! I've been walking around the park for God knows how long with my hair like this, I must've looked stupid! I clenched my fists in irritation at him.

Just as I was about to yell at him again to scold him for not telling me, he suddenly raised his left hand and pulled the elastics out from my pigtails letting my hair fall past my shoulders. I blinked a few times before it sinked into me what he just did. He handed me my elastics and I lifelessly took it from his hand.

He then looked out the window as the fireworks show started. "It looks better than the usual." He said.

I turned to stare out the window. I remembered what he said earlier that day, _'Uglier than the usual'_ when I asked him how I looked.When he pulled out my elastics and my hair fell to my shoulders, he said _'It looks better than the usual'. _ Does he mean that I look better or prettier without my pigtails on? Wait a minute, does he think I look good in the first place? I watched the fireworks paint the night sky with different colors. I felt the skin on my arms get cold as my cheeks became hot at the same time. Even though irritation and anger were two of the things that I felt for him at that moment,

I was giving out a warm smile as I watched the fireworks with him from that height above the ground.

* * *

**Author's note: HELLO everyone! did you guys like it? I gave it my all this chapter because I have to admit something... I'm going to put this story on hiatus some time soon. Please understand everyone, I'm an incoming senior and I have college entrance exams so my free time will be devoted to reviewing. I hope you readers understand. I promise that once the exams are over, I will definitely update this story again. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys. Tell me what you think about this chapter too! till next time! take care! ;)**


	13. Manic Monday

**Author's Note: People, I AM ALIVE AGAIN! Exams are over, but school just got a lot harder due to the requirements. I do hope I pass my exams too, so I could end up in a god school. However, yeah, I am back and I will be updating gradually when I have free time. I hope you like this come back chapter. You know the drill; leave a review so that I'll know what to improve on. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Manic Monday

On a Monday afternoon after classes, I headed right for the Sakura fashion house. Natsume and I didn't go together since he said he had to check up on his team of his designers from his own fashion house but we'll be meeting later though.

"The date has been finalized; the runway show will be in three weeks." Satoshi informed me as he organized some documents.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Three weeks? That's only one week after my school project's deadline!"

"Three weeks is what Sakura-sama informed me, little Miss."

Boy, this sucks. The three week deadline starts today for the runway project and I don't think I'll have enough time to finish everything. "Satoshi, here are the designs I've done for Sakura." I said handing over my envelope filled with designs and the sketchpad to him. "Have the team study it and please start working on it already."

"Right away." He obediently replied and left the room.

It took me six sleepless nights to finish those designs. Of course, not all designs were 100 made by me; some were suggested and helped by my team of designers. It's their job to help. If all 20 designs were made purely by me, I would've been dead by now.

The door opened and Natsume stepped in the room. He came in a cool fashion, as if it wasn't a manic Monday. He sat down the couch and relaxed his arms at the back of his head, as if there was no deadline to meet.

I just stared at him, wondering how he can be so cool at a time like this. How he can still maintain his good looks while I look like a grandma due to my eye bags and the pale look on my face.

…Wait a minute; did I say he had good looks? This must be a negative of the lack of sleep.

I was just about to open my mouth and greet him with a "Hey" when he suddenly spoke.

"Hey Polka."

I placed my hands angrily at my hips. Before I could answer back, he said, "I've submitted my designs to my team and I'm having it made already."

"I did that as well. We only have three weeks till deadline and I haven't even started working on my school project!" I said hysterically as I paced the room back and forth.

"Snap out of it, you're acting like you won't live to see tomorrow you idiot!" he yelled.

I stopped with tears almost falling at the corners of my eyes. **"I WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW!"** I yelled, throwing back what he just said to me.

He shook his head at my behavior and brought out his cell phone. "I'm calling Tokyo Plaza to make the reservation for the ballroom already."

"Alright." I said and then he started pressing some numbers on his phone.

While he called to make the reservation, Satoshi entered the room holding a white envelope in his hand and a black clipboard on the other. He walked up to me and handed me the envelope. "This was sent by mail today, an invitation to the Satou fashion house's fashion show on Wednesday." He informed me.

"On Wednesday, but that's a school day!" I said as I took the envelope from him.

"You're required to attend it, little miss. The Satou fashion house's owner, Bella Kanagawa has been a close friend of your father's ever since our fashion house started." Satoshi said.

I groaned then turned to the pervert sitting on the couch. "Hey Natsume, did you get one of these too?" I asked him seeing he had just hung up from his cell phone.

"Yeah."

"Well, are you going?"

"I have to, my father will be there." He answered.

I turned to Satoshi. "Is my father coming too?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I will have to clarify if he will be available on Wednesday later." He replied.

I sighed. "Am I allowed to bring a friend to this event?"

"I think that they wouldn't mind as long as you will be present on that event."

"Alright, guess I'm inviting Hotaru." I said.

"By the way, you have to contact a caterer and find a great events organizer for the runway show by tomorrow." Satoshi reminded.

"WHAT?!" I almost yelled. I was beginning to become hysterical again.

"Hey!" Natsume yelled as I stopped and looked at him. "Let's get the events planner from the masquerade party." He suggested.

I almost cried. Thank goodness he suggested something before I nearly lost my mind from all the pressure and stress that I was feeling. I breathed in and out deeply, "Alright, Satoshi please find out who the events planner was for that event and contact him or her right away to set up an urgent appointment with me today!" I said sternly.

Geez, I was beginning to sound like a soldier from all this.

"Right away." He replied as he dashed off the door.

"Natsume, do you know any good caterers?" I asked him.

"No, but we can probably ask a suggestion from the events planner." He replied.

"Alright then."

I sat down the couch and tried to at least relax a bit though it was because I could really feel the pressure on this fashion event. "Hey, have you and Hotaru started on the project already?" I asked him curiously.

"No." he replied.

"Not even talk about what your plot is going to be?"

"No." he replied again.

Boy, I wonder how those two will start making the project. They haven't got a trace of romance in their bones and the project is to make a love story! Looks like I'm the only one who isn't going to be in trouble.

"Have you started designing for the joint company designs?" I asked him.

"It's not finalized yet." He said.

"Oh, at least you've got an idea."

A minute later, Satoshi burst in the room with a piece of paper in his hand. "Here it is, little Miss. This is the address of the office of the event planner. His name is Reo Mori. I have called for the driver and the limo already and they are already waiting downstairs." He said as he panted.

"Boy, you sure move fast." I commented. "How the heck did you get his number so fast?"

"One thing you should know about me is that I am pretty handy. Now please go now or the office of the planner might close."

"Oh, that's right. I'll see you tomorrow, Satoshi!" I yelled as I grabbed my bag and exited the room with Natsume.

We immediately went down the building and hopped on the limo. I read the paper Satoshi gave me and then instructed the driver to where the event planner's office was. After a while, we drove off.

* * *

Upon arriving at the office, Natsume and I stepped out of the limo and entered in this commercial building. The Events Incorporated was in the first floor of the building. 

"Sumimasen!" I greeted as I opened the door of the office.

"Yes, may I help you?" the girl at the front desk asked. She must be the secretary.

"Hai, I'm looking for Mr. Reo Mori." I said with a smile.

"Have you set up an appointment?" she asked as I noticed her smile sweetly at Natsume. I took a glance at Natsume and he was being nonchalant about it. I rolled my eyes at the secretary and then answered "Yes, Mikan Sakura."

She took her eyes off Natsume to take a look at her notebook. "Ah yes, Reo is inside now waiting for you. Your secretary said it was urgent." She said.

"It is." I replied.

"Please go in now." She said as she pointed to the private room.

I knocked on the door three times and opened it. "Sumimasen!" I greeted.

The first thing I laid my eyes on was this tall, really good-looking guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked so dreamy in his slightly unbuttoned crisp white polo and a pair of light blue jeans. I almost drooled…almost. He looked like a movie star. He even had this cool earring on! He would definitely pass as a celebrity!

"Hi." He said as he flashed his million dollar smile at us.

"H-hi." I greeted back, stammering and being flustered at the same time.

He was sitting on his black chair and holding a pen on his right hand and before him was what looked like to me, a planner. I think he was working on something before we entered.

"Are you Miss Sakura?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Please take seat." He said.

Once we were seated, I introduced Natsume. "This is Natsume Hyuuga my partner in this event we would like you to plan."

"My name is Reo Mori and I own Events Incorporated." He introduced himself.

Natsume was just silent since we got there, I don't know why but I guess it's because he's really not too friendly with people. Take me for example, he always teases me and calls me names.

"We've seen your work in the fashion houses masquerade. You've done a great job!" I told Reo.

"I'm glad you liked it. That event is actually my favorite among all that I've planned out." He replied.

"Oh really? I don't blame you, the event was fantastic!" I praised.

"Thank you very much. It was a lot of hard work, but it was all worth it in the end."

"So… we would like to ask you if you could plan our event for us." I told him.

"Let me guess, I'm going to plan a wedding for the two of you, right?" he said with a grin on his gorgeous face.

**I must have heard it wrong.** Did he just say…wedding? For me and Natsume? "Excuse me but what?" I asked.

"A wedding." he repeated.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-no, it's not a wedding." I said as I looked at Natsume. He looked like he wasn't too happy with what Reo said.

"Do we look like we're going to get married?" I asked Reo being a bit embarrassed. I tried my best not to react wildly because it might scare him.

"Well, you two do look young. Although the high school uniform is a questionable fact. But love is love, and age doesn't matter!" he thought as his eyes seemed to have hearts in them. "I also thought about getting married with my girlfriend when I was in high school. We were very much in love." He added.

I heard from some people that there comes a point in your life that you feel the world's gone on crack and I think that point in my life is right now.

"Err…okay." I replied sheepishly with a nervous smile. "We are not getting married, I don't even like him!" I added as I pointed at Natsume as if he was a disgusting thing.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I made a mistake." He apologized. "Most of the younger people who come here ask me to plan their weddings, you see. I might have gotten used to it."

I sighed. "It's alright. Anyway, we're here because we'd like you to plan our event. It's a runway show and party for the promotion of the Sakura and Flames fashion houses." I explained.

"Oh! So you're the two kids I've heard of! No wonder the name Mikan Sakura sounded so familiar! I've heard that you've become the new owner of that company and so is Natsume with theirs!" he beamed.

"Well, yeah."

"Okay, so tell me more about this runway project." he said as he grabbed hold of his pen and black organizer.

I began telling him what our theme was and what programs we were going to have. I also told him where we would be hosting and he seemed thrilled to know that we we're going to have the event at the Tokyo plaza's second floor. I don't blame him; I practically fell in love with that place the moment I laid my eyes on it.

"Do you know any good caterers?" I asked him.

"Oh, a lot." He said in an "as-a-matter-of-factly" tone.

"Could you please hire one for us?"

"Alright, no problem, I'll hire the best caterer in town for you."

After discussing everything, we agreed to meet on Thursday at the Tokyo Plaza to supervise the planning there. We exited the building and just as I was about to ask Natsume how he'll be going home, his cell phone rang and he answered it.

Once he hung up he said "My driver's here already."

"How did you contact him? I didn't even see you texting or calling while we were in with Reo." I replied.

"Listen, Idiot. You were too busy chit-chatting with that dream guy of yours back there that you didn't notice me text messaging my driver." He replied.

He walked away going over to his limo as the driver opened the door. "Bye!" I yelled and his driver closed the door once he was in. I watched his limo leave the building grounds just before I walked over to mine.

I hopped on and sat back on the black leather seat. "Home please." I instructed.


	14. Doubles

Chapter 14: Doubles.

_Must listen…must pay attention… must be attentive._

_**I…I…I give up.**_

"Sakura Mikan how very bold of you to take a nap in my class!" the terror teacher, none other than Mr. Jinno yelled.

My head shot up the moment he screamed out my name. My eyes widened although everything seemed to be a blur. "H-hai!" I screamed in surprise. I rubbed my eyes and saw Mr. Jinno standing in front of me with his arms crossed and his disciplinary stick in his hand. I could hear my classmates giggle. Geez, this is embarrassing.

"You're nothing but trouble, Sakura." He hissed and walked back to the black board.

I sighed and then turned to my best friend, Hotaru who rolled her eyes at me. She's probably thinking about me and saying _'Idiot' _over and over again. I got back to looking at the blackboard. I'm so tired and sleepy right now, I almost didn't get any sleep at all from drafting some design ideas for the Sakura-Flames original.

Mr. Jinno glared at me, he really hates me. He's not supposed to be the one in class anyway, but because our teacher is ill today, he just had to fill in his position. _'There is so much to do.' _I thought to myself as I opened my notebook and started doodling.

The bell rang and it was finally dismissal. The last teacher left the classroom and my classmates started to hurry on out. I stuffed all my things in my bag slowly because I did not really have any energy to move fast. I won't be going to the office today either, I'll be doing my project with Ruka.

"Ruka, are we still up for our project?" I asked him with a sweet smile on my face.

"Of course." He replied. "We have to start doing it. You'll ride with me, right?"

I beamed. "Yeah."

"Great." He replied.

I walked out with my best friend who was waiting for me outside the room. "I'm riding with Ruka today because we're going to do the project in his house." I told her.

"Oh." she just uttered.

It reminded me of the fact that Hotaru and Natsume might not be making any progress in their work. "Have you and Natsume started on the project?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'll fail to pass one project this year." She said nonchalantly.

I held her hands. "That can't happen. If you miss a project, your performance in school will be affected."

The classroom opened and Natsume and Ruka stepped out. "Shall we go?" Ruka asked.

I bit my lip. I wish I had an idea of what to do. As the best friend of Hotaru Imai, I cannot let anything happen to her that would affect her negatively. _Come on, Mikan. Think._

"Mikan?" Ruka called.

_**I got it.**_

"Wouldn't it be great if we could help each other in this project? It would be a lot easier." I said with slight trace of second-guessing on my face.

"What?" they questioned in chorus.

I decided to be firm about my suggestion. "I mean, I know that Hotaru and Natsume haven't started with their project yet. Wouldn't it be great if we could help each other out together?"

"Don't you have any invention to make sappy and stupid love stories, Imai?" Natsume asked his partner.

"Why would I make such an invention?" Hotaru replied as if she was offended.

"I can't imagine Hotaru making a machine that concerns romance and the like, unless it was a practical joke." I commented. "Come on, I don't want my best friend to miss a project. She's running for honors, Natsume."

"I know! if you write us a story I'll cut the cost of your debt to me." Hotaru answered.

"HOTARU!" I exclaimed as I pouted. "I'd rather be buried in your debt than let me do your project. That'll be unfair. I can only give ideas, you know!"

Ruka faced his bestfriend. "It is a project, Natsume."

"Yeah, whatever. I don't want to argue with an idiot today. My head hurts too much." Natsume replied.

I could have bitten him back. But never mind, at least I know they'll be passing a project.

* * *

"I must be in heaven." I whispered as I gaped at the big living room in front of me.

Ruka's house IS the dream home anyone has ever wanted. It was huge! even ten times; no make it fifteen times bigger than my house. Well, that's what it seemed to me. Two maids and a butler lined up on the foot of the stairs, kind of like what you would see in the movies.

"Ruka-san, welcome home." They greeted in perfect chorus.

"These are my friends." He said.

"Natsume is here as well?" the butler asked.

"Yeah. Oh, and this is Hotaru Imai and Mikan Sakura." Ruka added.

"Charming girls." One maid said with a friendly smile on her face.

"We'll be doing our project. Please make everyone feel at home." Ruka instructed his house helpers as they walked away.

"Ruka, your house is fabulous!" I said excitingly.

He chuckled a bit at my actions.

Natsume looked at me disgustingly. "Cut it out, you're embarrassing yourself."

Ruka led us to the second floor. We entered the study room that was full of bookcases. It had two desktop computers and one laptop on one of the study tables. There were four study tables, so yeah; you could just imagine how big this room is.

I tried to keep my mouth shut this time. I might repel Ruka with my actions and he might think I'm a weirdo.

"Shall we get started?" Ruka asked.

We stationed by pair, having one desktop computer each. We started with our projects, and minded our own businesses.

* * *

"Next scene is…"

"No, Ruka. There's a few more lines I'd like to add." I replied.

I started thinking as I glanced upon my best friend and her partner. It has been ten minutes and the two of them looked like they didn't make much progress.

"What have you done so far?" I asked them.

_BAKA.BAKA.BAKA._

"What was that for?!" I yelled as I recovered form Hotaru's baka gun attack.

"I'm frustrated." Hotaru simply replied.

I walked over to them since I wanted to read what they've come up with so far. Hotaru stood up from her chair as I walked closer. She looked distressed, it is probably the second time in my life I've seen her this way. Normally, she always has a stoic expression on her face.

"I…have to go to the bathroom." She said.

I almost fell to the floor.

"Uh…sure." Said Ruka as he stood up and led her out of the room.

It was quiet. I sat down Hotaru's chair and started reading the story they made. Natsume was on his chair behind me, rubbing his temples.

_Boys and Girls_

_By: Hyuuga Natsume and Imai Hotaru_

_Boy meets girl. Boy falls in love. Girl says no and then the boy gets a one-way ticket to Mexico where he meets a beautiful gypsy dancer named Isobella at a fast food restaurant. They become best friends because they both like to eat double cheeseburgers. They realized they were falling in love because they both liked cheeseburgers with milkshakes. They want to get married because they like cheeseburgers with milkshakes and curly fries. Then they lived a happy life with cheeseburgers served in their wedding. _

_The End._

My jaw dropped. What is with the cheeseburgers?

"Natsume, did you help in making this story?" I asked.

He didn't respond.

I turned to him as I saw him still rubbing his temples.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked him. "You look… sick."

"I'm fine, polka dots." He said with his usual tone of voice, yet I could see that he looked really sick.

"You don't look too good."

"I said I'm fine!" He yelled out really loud. He was furious for some reason; he was a lot more hot-tempered today than ever.

I stood up and placed my hand on my hips. "You ungrateful moron, you should be happy I'm concerned!"

"Shut up." He replied as his eyebrows crossed. He looked like he was going to fall out of his chair. He was sweating on his forehead, and he was a lot more hot-tempered today.

"You really don't look well; I think you need a glass of water."

I walked to the door. Honestly, I was a little worried about him. He didn't look so tough back there though he was yelling at me. Something was weird about him.

I grabbed the door knob. "Damn it…" I cursed. "Why is this door so hard to open?"

Suddenly, I heard something hit the ground.

I turned.

"NATSUME!" I yelled.

* * *

**Author's note: Hi everyone! Is this chapter good or bad? I was in a rush to write this one because I have a ton to do but of course, I wanted to update really bad. Hehe. Please leave a review. Thank you. **


	15. On Fire

Chapter 15: On Fire

_He's not serious._

_He's not serious._

_He's not serious._

…_IS HE?_

I walked briskly towards the boy lying on the floor. Natsume was lying there, appearing to be out cold. His face looked pale; I got down on my knees and started to shake him. I shook him back and forth; as I kept on saying, "Get up, Natsume. Stop clowning around." But he didn't get up. His hair was slowly falling towards his face; I pulled a few strands of his hair away gently. His hair was wet with cold sweat. Realizing that, I placed my hand over his forehead.

"Oh no…he's got a fever."

I got up and then ran towards the door. I turned the knob but the darn door wouldn't open! What the heck was wrong with it?!

"Ruka!" I yelled.

"Hotaru!" I yelled again.

Why the heck are those two taking so long?! I walked back to Natsume. I sat on the floor, beside him. I placed my hand on his forehead again, he was burning! Was he sick all this time and he didn't let anyone know?

"Natsume…"

I stroked his hair, and as I realized what I was doing, I pulled my hand away quickly. He jerked a little and opened his eyes. "Natsume!" I yelled.

His eyebrows crossed. "Polka dots."

He started getting up. "Lie down! You have a really high fever you idiot!"

"Shut up, I'm fine." He said as he sat up.

"What is taking Hotaru and Ruka so long? I can't open the darn door! You need to go home and lie down!" I complained.

Then I felt something heavy on my shoulders. I turned my head to my right shoulder, and there he was leaning on it. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Just then, I felt the heat from him caused by his fever.

The door opened and Ruka and Hotaru came in.

"What the—" Ruka said in surprise.

"Ruka! Natsume is sick!"

He ran towards us and got down on his knees to check for himself. "We have to bring him to a room." He said.

* * *

"What happened?" Ruka asked

"He just suddenly collapsed." I replied as I took a glance at Natsume on the bed.

"How long has he been sick?" he asked me.

"I was hoping you could tell me that." I replied.

"By the way Ruka, how did you get in the room a while ago? I couldn't open the door!" I asked him.

"What are you saying? The door was fine!"

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't open it no matter how many times I turned the knob!"

He began thinking for a few seconds. "Oh, didn't you notice the double lock?"

"Double lock?" I asked.

"Notice the rectangular switch on top of the door? It's a system room lock for security purposes. I forgot to tell you."

"But if I'm in the room, how come I cant get out?" I asked.

"Because you have to clarify that the outside is secure by pressing a button. I got in the room because there's an emergency switch outside the door. You know, its really complicated to explain. But the point is I forgot to tell you about it."

"Wow…thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"You two," said Hotaru. We turned our heads to her, "I think it's best to take him home." She added pointing at Natsume.

Immediately, Ruka called some of his house helpers to bring Natsume into the car. Hotaru and I grabbed our bags and followed along. We hopped on the car and the car drove off to Natsume's place.

* * *

Upon arriving, the gates of the Hyuuga residence opened as Ruka clarified that we had Natsume with us. As we drove in, I could see from a distance the house helpers waiting at the door of the house.

It was like an emergency room in the hospital. House helpers started going crazy as they saw their young master out cold. They immediately attended to him and carried him in the house and up to his room.

"Would you like to stay for some tea first?" One maid asked us.

"But it's getting late and…" I answered as I saw a car pulling up to the door.

A dignified man stepped out wearing a black business suit and a briefcase in one hand. "Ruka." Said Mr. Hyuuga "…and Mikan." He added.

"Good evening, Sir." The three of us greeted.

"It's pretty late shouldn't you be home for dinner at this time?" he asked.

"We just brought Natsume here." Ruka replied.

"Why? All he had to do was call for the driver."

"Natsume is sick, sir." I answered. "He's burning up with a fever."

"Since when?"

"We don't know." Ruka answered.

"He just… suddenly collapsed." I added.

"I'm sorry for the trouble he caused." Mr. Hyuuga apologized.

"Its no trouble." I assured him.

"Why don't the three of you have dinner here?"

"That's very kind, sir but Hotaru and I can't. We have to be getting home." I replied.

"Very well, then. Oh by the way Mikan, you and Natsume have to be at the Satou fashion show tomorrow." He reminded.

"But Natsume is sick, he's in no condition to attend the event."

"He'll be fine tomorrow. That boy just never got any sleep for the past few days, that's all. If you won't attend, it's going to make a bad impression for our company."

Ruka drove Hotaru and I home that night. I couldn't help but think of Natsume the whole drive home up to the time I arrived home and ate dinner. I also couldn't help but think how Natsume is going to attend tomorrow. I really have no idea.

* * *

"Shoda Sumire…"

"Present!"

"Sumi Yumi…"

"Present!"

"Sakura Mikan…"

"Sakura Mikan?"

"P-present." I replied.

So what's going to happen tonight? I took a glance behind me and caught Ruka's eyes. I just smiled sheepishly at him and then returned to looking at the equations on the board.

He's absent.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello! I know its taking me too long to update and I'm so sorry. School is just so stressful, ne? Anyway, I'm having a serious case of writers block. So would anyone like to suggest anything for this story? I know its my story and all so I have to rely on myself, but I'm not a fantastic writer either so please do help me by giving reviews and suggestions. : ) Ja, minna-san! Otsukaresama deshita! 


	16. Celebrities and Brandies

Author's note: Hi everyone! So this chapter is done and I got a few little ideas from some of you. I want to thank those who read and reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you like this one, too. I have ideas now, but the bad thing about my writer's block is now I think I'm getting my characters OOC: ( Please tell me if I am making them out of character so I can make the next chapters better. Enjoy this chapter, guys.

* * *

Chapter 16: Celebrities and Brandies 

"Mikan, you look gorgeous." My mom complimented.

I stood in front of the mirror in my pink ball gown. I was wearing a Sakura fashion house original, a baby pink heart shaped tube top ball gown with black linings on the top lining of the tube only. My long brown hair was curled into little ringlets. I wore a pair of stud earrings and a pair of silver flats for footwear. I loved what I saw in the mirror, I loved the gown, and I loved everything I was wearing. It's like experiencing the prom.

"One more thing…" she said as she got my arm and placed a silver thin-chained bracelet around it.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. I took a glance at the clock, almost six pm. "I have to go now, mom."

"Alright, you have fun dear." She said with that "motherly tone".

"It won't be that fun without Hotaru, but I'll be okay." I replied.

That's right, Hotaru isn't coming. She ditched me at the last minute, but I can't blame her.

_Flashback to three pm that day. _

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hotaru! Don't forget to wear something fantastic later!" I reminded._

"_Can't you keep your voice down? You're louder than my mom's stereo set." She complained._

"_Sorry, but I'm just really excited about later!" _

"_About that… I can't make it Mikan." _

"_WHAT?! WHY NOT?!" I started to panic._

"_I have to finish my invention for the Science Convention International Competition next week."_

"_BUT HOTARU!!!"_

"_Mikan, I'm sorry. I'm already frustrated dealing with that stupid love story with Natsume okay? Now I need time to think this invention."_

'_So that's why Hotaru seemed distressed yesterday…' I thought. _

"_Alright then, I understand. Good luck with your invention."_

"_Alright. Bye."_

_End of flashback._

I guess it's frustrating to be a genius too. Science competitions and academic competitions must be frustrating.

"I'm leaving now!" I yelled as I grabbed my silver purse.

"Have fun, Mikan!" said Jii-chan.

I stopped and walked up to him just to hug him. "I will, Jii-chan."

After that, I walked out of the house. The black limo was waiting with the driver ready to open the door for me. I stepped in and the driver slammed the door. He entered the car and started heating up the engine. He fixed the car mirrors and got everything ready.

"To the Tokyo Plaza?" he asked politely.

I bit my lip and thought for a minute.

"No, to the Hyuuga residence."

* * *

I just wanted to check on Natsume. I wonder if he really is attending the event. 

Upon arriving at the Hyuuga residence, I confirmed who I am to the guards and then they opened the gates for us. Maids were once more waiting in front of the door, it's like they're being warned of a visitor every time the main gates open. One maid opened my door and allowed me to step out as soon as the driver parked the limo. I stepped out and thanked her for opening the door.

"Is Natsume here?" I asked.

"Yes, he's upstairs." She answered.

"Is he leaving today?"

"We don't know yet, miss."

"…Yet?"

"Yeah, Natsume doesn't want to leave the house but his father was forcing him a while ago to get out of bed to make it to the party."

"So what, is he leaving?"

"We don't know. Before Hyuuga-sama left the house, we heard him yelling to Natsume that he better attend the party even if he is going to be a few minutes late."

"I see…"

"Do you want to go up to his room?" Another maid asked.

"What? Up to his room?!" I replied in surprise.

"Yeah, just to check if he is going to leave."

"Well… I don't know. I just came here to check up on him and tell him to get better."

"He won't come out of the room anyway. He's been having his food brought upstairs to his room."

I shrugged. "Alright, I'm just going to say "get well soon" anyway."

The maids led me up to the second floor and up to his room. It was quite tiring, actually. There were a lot of steps and it's hard to climb up in a ball gown, holding your skirt up the whole time. His house is bigger than Ruka's. It was gloomy and quiet. I saw the family photo on the wall, with Mr. Hyuuga, Natsume , his mom and… sister? I didn't know Natsume had a sister.

"I didn't know Natsume had a sister!" I commented as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Aoi, his 10 year old sister studies in America. She's with their mother, and their mother has been working as a researcher there." A maid replied.

"Don't they come home to Japan?"

"They do, about thrice a year. They stay for about a week here then they leave for America again."

I must admit, that's kind of sad.

"Especially since his father only comes home about three times a week."

"Here we are." Said the second maid.

"Thanks."

"We'll see you later." Said another and they went down the stairs.

I sighed. "Here goes."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Natsume?" I called as I held onto the door knob.

"What do you want?!" he yelled out angrily.

"I just wanted to check if you're feeling better." I replied.

"Who the heck are you anyway?"

"It's Mikan."

"I'm fine, now get lost polka dots!"

My eyebrows crossed as he said that. "You ungrateful bastard! I shouldn't have come here in the first place. What the heck was I thinking anyway?"

I started to walk away when he shouted "Bet you just couldn't stay away from me."

I stopped at my tracks. "What?!" I screamed. Actually, it was "sort of" true that I couldn't stay away from him. But only because I was concerned for his health. It's not like I wanted to see him because I… I… like him.

NO… No way.

I marched back to his door and just flung it open out of rage. Then I stopped, I stared, I was speechless. He was wearing only a pair of black pants and a silver long necklace around his neck. His hair appeared to be wet and he was holding a white polo with black stripes on one hand. We stared at each other for a few seconds…I just looked at him and he looked back at me with an evil smirk on his face.

"I knew you couldn't stay away…typical." He said as he began wearing his polo.

I shrieked. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" and I slammed the door shut.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who opened the door." He said mockingly.

I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I could feel the beat of my heart getting faster by the minute. He was… **hot**.

I was totally kidding.

A few seconds after, he opened his door and said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the party already?"

I sighed. "Yeah, but being a good girl I came to check on my sick classmate and business partner." I replied with slight sarcasm in my voice. "Now I see that you're fine, I'm leaving. So goodbye you pervert!"

I marched down the stairs holding up my ball gown.

"Where the heck do you think you're going?"

"Are you retarded? You know I'm already going to the party." I answered.

"Yeah, but I'm not yet ready."

"You're going to the party? You're not even well yet!" I argued.

"Whatever, polka dots." He answered back. "You're riding with me to the party."

"Who said so?!"

"Like you said earlier, **we're business partners** so we ride to that stupid party together. After all, don't we want to give them a good impression on our company's collaboration? "

* * *

That idiotic, perverted, two-timing, dimwit! He's so full of himself! I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. I HATE HIM. 

I waited for him for five to ten more minutes before we finally left. We hopped on his limo and drove off to the Tokyo Plaza. The car ride was awfully silent. If there is one thing I disliked other than Natsume, it was silence.

"How the heck did you get better that fast?"

He didn't answer me. I started tinkering with the buttons of the limo like the music button, the mini table, the inner window, the top window, blahblahblah…

"One more push of a button and I'm gonna make you walk to Tokyo Plaza." He warned.

We arrived at the Tokyo Plaza and there were SO MANY people there. Everyone was fabulously dressed for the night. I saw a few celebrities going in the building. They looked so gorgeous! I was definitely star struck.

The driver opened the door for us. Natsume stepped out and as usual, he didn't even help me out, the driver had to do it. I wanted to feel confident and pretty like those celebrities as well so I clutched my purse tightly and lifted my chin up and walked with confidence.

"Stop walking like a duck." Natsume teased.

"Just shut up."

The two of us made our way to the ballroom and IT WAS SO FANCY. Hundreds of celebrities must've flooded the place, and about a hundred designers as well. There were just so many people! I smiled, maybe if I'm lucky I'll meet a handsome celebrity!

"Ah, Natsume I see you've managed to make it here." Mr. Hyuuga said as he approached us.

Natsume just looked away.

"Mikan, you're pretty as a baby pink rose in bloom." He said.

"Thank you, sir." I replied politely.

"Ah Mikan, you're here!" my father greeted as he approached us.

I kissed him on the cheek and greeted him a good evening.

"You look smashing, dear." He complimented.

"Thanks, otou-san."

"Well, the party has just started, the two of you enjoy! I'm sure you'll be able to meet Bella Kanagawa later." My dad said just before he walked away.

"The two of you, take a seat already. I'll see you around." Mr. Hyuuga said and he went to talk to a group of designers.

Natsume and I made our way to a table, and along the way, I bumped into a woman dressed in what you would call "a little black dress". She was stunningly beautiful with her long brown hair and green eyes. She looked like she was around the age of 38.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I apologized.

"It's no problem at all, dear. My, my, your ball gown is lovely." She said as she held my chin.

"Uhm…thank you."

She then pulled her hand away when she saw Natsume with me. "Natsume, how have you been?"

"Fine." He answered dryly.

"So glad you could make it to the party, my boy." She said. She took a good look at the two of us, standing side by side. "Wait a minute, are you Mikan Sakura? She suddenly gained excitement.

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"Oh!" she seemed to be thrilled. "So that's why your ball gown is so lovely! I knew it! The designs of the Sakura fashion house are so beautiful!"

"Thank you so much." I just replied politely… I really didn't know what else to say.

"I'm Bella Kanagawa from the Satou fashion house. I am honored to meet you." She said extending a hand. "Anyway, enjoy yourselves. I must attend to my other guests. It was nice meeting you."

So that was Bella Kanagawa. I had no idea she already knew Natsume.

The party was so alive. At around 9:30 pm, there was a fashion show; designs were by the Satou fashion house of course. The designs were gorgeous! It made me want to copy them, but of course, I can't because I have to be original.

Natsume and I ate dinner while the fashion show was going on. I didn't get to eat everything on my plate since I was too preoccupied with watching the show on stage. Natsume finished his food, but I kind of heard him order a Brandy from a waiter afterwards… but I'm not sure.

Everyone clapped after the show. Slow dance music started to play and I saw Bella grace the dance floor with…Mr. Hyuuga?!

Someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around, OH.MY.GOSH.

God, I must be dreaming.

It was Ken Suzumiya, the famous teen celebrity! I am such a fan of his! I have watched every series he has starred in and every movie he was in even if he was just an extra or only a cameo appearance. I LOVE LOVE LOVE HIM. I also love the fact that it was rumored that he IS single.

"Y-yes?" I asked shyly.

"Hi, would you like to dance?" he asked.

I was dumbfounded, DID HE REALLY ASK ME THAT?! I just smiled and stared at his face, his gorgeous, celebrity face! He had black, shiny and what looked like to me, soft hair and a pair of hazelnut brown eyes. I could just die happy right now.

I heard Natsume slam the goblet on the table. It didn't break, but it created a loud sound. I didn't even notice that his brandy was already given by the waiter until I heard it slam on the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He said looking angry at me.

"Is it okay for me to dance with Ken?" I asked him.

Natsume signaled me to come close to him. I was reluctant at first but he signaled me again. I came close to him. I could feel the warmth of his breath on me as he whispered, "I don't care what you do, ugly girl."

I gritted my teeth. He really doesn't know anything but to bully me around. What's his damage anyway? I stuck my tongue out on Natsume for being so mean and I stood up as Ken extended his hand. I held it and he led me to the dance floor.

"K-ken?" I stammered. I was so shy and so speechless at the moment! Man, it was so embarrassing!

"Yes?" he asked as he flashed that 1000-watt killer smile at me. I almost melted on the dance floor.

"I-I don't know how to dance."

He chuckled a bit. "It's easy. Just follow my lead."

He led me to the steps as the music played. A lot of people were on the dance floor. It was so nice seeing the celebrities and designers dance with each other. It was like a setting for a romantic movie and this could be my dream come true.

Although…I couldn't help but look for Natsume amidst the crowd while I was dancing with Ken.


	17. Newspapers and Kisses

**Author's note: Minna-san, Konnichiwa! Hello everyone! So first of all, I would like to say THANK YOU to…**

**nikz135**

**denii05**

**li'l kitty**

**1404**

**minahoru**

**jjpeachjuice**

**ladalada**

**Neko246**

**defianceobjectivity99**

**BloodyHolly**

**blossomingtimmy**

**Caritate**

**kaye2bu**

**tinkerbellie**

**kaYeYe**

**-KuroTenshi11-**

**winglessfairy25**

**lucia096**

**aGirlWithNoName**

**It meant a lot that you guys reviewed. And to those read the chapter 16, thank you too. Oh yeah, I just have to thank: Sie the Story Eater and minahoru for their suggestions for chapter 16. Through your suggestions, I was able to think and I really enjoyed writing chapter 16 and 17. I hope this still goes on till the next chapters. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Newspapers and Kisses

The song was over and Ken thanked me for the dance. Of course, I just smiled and said thank you even though I wanted to ask for his number badly. What other chance do I have to meet my celebrity crush anyway?

He led me back to my table.

"Mikan Sakura, right?" he clarified.

I was like a dimwit as I pointed to myself. "Me?"

"Yes you." He chuckled.

HE WAS SO A-DO-RA-BLE!

"Y-yes. But how did you know?" I asked him curiously.

"Aside from Bella Kanagawa, you're the "it girl" of this party, don't you know?"

"ME?!" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Yeah, everyone wanted to meet the new president of the Sakura Fashion House. You look beautiful as they say."

I was completely flustered at what he said. No one's ever told me I looked beautiful, well, I aside from my mom, my grandpa, my dad, Mr.Hyuuga, a few close friends and that's just about it. I never expected strangers to think that most especially KEN SUZUMIYA!

"I had no idea…" I said.

"Thanks again for the dance." He said and walked away.

I grinned and did a little dance as he had his back turned. "I danced with Ken Suzumiya! I danced with Ken Suzumiya! I can't wait to tell Anna and Nonoko!" I rejoiced.

"Weirdo." I heard someone comment.

I turned around and of course, it was none other than Natsume. I sat down on my chair and I noticed the three goblets on the table. Natsume was holding another one and he drank it as if it was just water.

"You're just jealous." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Whatever. Why would I be jealous of you?"

"You're right, why would you be jealous of me? YOU'RE JEALOUS OF KEN!" I slammed it right at his face.

His eyebrows crossed and he looked at me like his eyes could make me burn right then and there to a crisp. "Why would I be jealous of that stereotype?"

Why would he be anyway?

"Because… because…" I stuttered.

"Because what?" he said in a defying tone.

"**BECAUSE YOU LIKE ME!"** I almost yelled.

"WHAT?!" He replied. He took another sip---scratch that, he actually finished another glass of brandy before he stood up and ordered another. "I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE CHILDHOOD CRUSH ON YOU, RIGHT? **YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LIKES ME."** was what he said last before he walked away.

The waiter gave him his order before he was half-way out the ballroom. I grabbed my purse and followed him. "I DO NOT!" I half-yelled catching up to him yet he continued to walk out of the ballroom with his glass of brandy.

He walked out of the ballroom and out of Tokyo Plaza. He grabbed his cell phone and called the driver, telling him to pick him up at the entrance of Tokyo Plaza. He slammed his cell phone shut and whisked it away into his pocket as he finished his drink.

"You're drunk." I said as I watched him stand and wait for the driver. He wasn't really tripping everywhere like most people are after getting drunk but he was already losing his balance and his eyes were giving up on him.

"Why did you drink too much anyway? We're only fifteen; we're not even legal to drink yet." I told him.

"Stupid girl, don't you know that Cognacs help in aiding a person when they're sick?"

"But I don't think you're supposed to drink too much of it!" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

He began taking steps towards me. He grabbed me by my shoulders even if one hand held onto a goblet. His grip on my arm tightened as his face drew nearer mine that I could already smell the alcohol in him. His lips were only countable inches away from mine…and I was thinking that maybe…

"N-Natsume?" I stuttered as I closed my eyes.

He's going to… going to… going to…

_**CRASH.**_

I opened my eyes and the goblet crashed to the floor and broke into millions of diamond like pieces. In that same instant, there was only one hand left on my shoulder and Natsume's grip was becoming loose. I tried my best to hold onto his arm. With all my strength, I wrapped it over my shoulder to support him.

_Mikan, what the hell were you thinking? Why would you think about kissing Natsume Hyuuga? _

The driver finally came and helped me bring Natsume to the car. He suggested to bring me home first, but I was worried about Natsume so I told him that he can just take me home after I make sure Natsume was going to be okay.

Upon arriving at the Hyuuga residence, the maids rushed into the car again and attended to Natsume. They brought him up to his room (That's right, the maids carried him. Pretty strong, huh?) and then they laid him down on his bed. Natsume stirred a little right after he was put down. I just looked at him in that position, he was like a sleeping cat in distress. The maids quickly left as I was observing him and I decided to leave as well.

I turned my back away from him and walked to the door. As I was about to touch the knob, Natsume grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the door.

"Wh-what's wrong?" I asked, shivering.

He glared at me. He actually looked like he was going to collapse any minute as well. I shivered as I stared into those crimson eyes. "Wh-what?" I asked again. He was drunk, right? And I suddenly remembered what grandpa said to me last New Year:

"_Mikan, always remember to be careful when you're around people who are drunk. There's no telling what they'll do to you!" _

OHMYGOD. WHAT WAS HE GOING TO DO TO ME? HE'S DRUNK! HE'S DRUNK!

I opened my mouth to scream but being the slowpoke that I am, he was fast enough to cover my mouth before uttering anything. I could feel my eyes beginning to water as I looked at him. He wouldn't do _that_, right?

He drew his face closer and with only a few inches away, he chuckled. "I'm **JOKING**, Polka dots." He said.

He let go of me and walked slowly back to his bed. He laid down and placed a hand on his head.

"Joking?!**YOU WERE JOKING?!"** I yelled angrily.

He looked at me like some weirdo and said, "Hey, it's not like I really wanted you. I just wanted to scare you."

"B-but you're drunk, from all that brandy. IT'S NOT IMPOSSIBLE THAT YOU'D DO BAD THINGS TO ME!"

He stood up and got a bottle of mineral water from his beverage refrigerator. "No, you're just really perverted to be thinking those things." He replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT?! SHUT UP. YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S PERVERTED, PEEKING INTO GIRLS' UNDERWEAR! YOU PIG! YOU PERVERT! YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE BA—"

And at that moment, he grabbed my wrists and kissed my cheek.

Natsume…kissed me?

"**WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"** I yelled right at his face, as if I was someone who demanded a refund from a tacky saleslady.

"I was hoping that would shut you up. But I guess there's no stopping that loud mouth you've got." He replied coldly.

"NATSUME YOU PIG!" I just yelled angrily.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE, POLKA DOTS. MY HEAD HURTS LIKE CRAP ALREADY." He complained as he plopped down on his bed, placing the cold bottle of water against his forehead.

"**I HOPE YOU SUFFER THE PAINS OF BEING WASTED TOMORROW MORNING!"** I yelled just before I stormed out of his room.

I marched down the stairs angrily. The maids greeted me goodnight and all, while the diver was waiting for me outside. Natsume's driver was the one bringing me home tonight since I did ride with him going to Tokyo Plaza, I already sent my driver home. I hopped on the car and crossed my arms over my chest.

The engine started and the car gradually drove off.

"Natsume…you jerk." I whispered to my reflection on the window.

But I couldn't help but touch my cheek… where he kissed me.

* * *

The next day in school, everyone was making such a fuss in the hallways. I couldn't care less what everyone was talking about, I was TOO SLEEPY to care. I really hate sleeping late, why did that party have to be on a weekday?

"Ohayou." I greeted everyone as I entered the classroom.

"Mikan!" Nonoko yelled.

"Hey Nonoko." I greeted.

"Mikan, how was the party last night?" she asked.

"Uhm… fine. Why?" I asked looking weirdly at her.

"Oh… anything exciting happened?"

I suddenly beamed up, smiling. "Yeah, Ken Suzumiya danced with me!"

"KEN SUZUMIYA?!" Anna screamed as she suddenly bopped out.

"Yeah, and he was really sweet!"

"Awww! Mikan you're so lucky!"

As the three of us were talking about what happened and what Ken said to me all the while at the party, a boy from another section suddenly burst in the room with a newspaper. "HERE IT IS! THERE'S A PICTURE HERE!" He yelled and my classmates except Hotaru, Yuu, Anna and Nonoko ran towards the guy.

"What the heck is happening?" I asked.

"Dummy, haven't you seen the paper today?" Hotaru asked.

I thought for a second, "No I haven't, why?"

"Because… there's a picture of you and Natsume on the front cover of some newspapers." Said Nonoko.

"What?!" I was surprised. I quickly stood up and fought my way into the crowd of my classmates who wanted to see the picture as well.

OH MY GOD.

It was a picture of me and Natsume while we were waiting for the ride home. But that's not the bad part about it, what's bad is it was a picture when Natsume was only a few inches away from my face! It was the time I thought he was going to kiss me but he actually fainted. Looking at it in the newspaper, it looked like Natsume _was_ going to kiss me.

I hated the headline as well:

**FASHION HOUSE HEIRS FALLING FASHIONABLY IN LOVE?**

It sounded a bit odd and stupid but that's not my point. The point is, THAT ISN'T TRUE.

"Mikan, is that true?" one girl asked.

"N-no it's not." I answered sheepishly.

"But why does it say here? And the photo…?" another bombarded.

The worst part was, Sumire Shoda came in with her friends and they were holding copies of the newspapers that had all kinds of silly and crazy headlines about me and Natsume.

**IN LOVE WITH FASHION? OR IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER?**

**FASHION WEEK'S RESERVED VALENTINE COUPLE**

**FASHION HOUSE HOTTIE, KISSING THE IT GIRL?**

"Alright Sakura, what have done to my Natsume to make him this close to you in the photo?!" Sumire Shoda asked as she flashed the newspapers in front of me.

"Shut up, Permy. You know I hate Natsume Hyuuga, those pictures and headlines are lies!" I replied.

"Pictures don't lie, Sakura!" she yelled.

"Yes they do! They might've been photo shopped!"

"This picture looks to real to be photo shopped, you fool!" one of Sumire's friends shouted angrily.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, SAKURA!" Sumire yelled and just as she was about to grab me and probably strangle me to death, I ran off.

I ran as quickly as I could. Natsume's fan girls kept chasing me, they were so angry at the picture. I ran across the hallways and they still followed me. I looked back to know how far they were away from me when I bumped really really hard into someone.

I crashed to the floor and yelled in pain. I heard the footsteps of the angry mob of girls approaching. I stood up and looked at the person I bumped into… which was Natsume. Great, just great.

He was standing with Ruka and their other friends.

"Hey Mikan." Ruka greeted.

"Hey." I greeted him back with a smile.

Then I heard the footsteps getting louder and louder.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU SICK BASTARD!" I yelled at Natsume and ran off.

* * *

The fan girls continued to chase after Mikan passing by Natsume and his friends. They stopped for a second to look at the boy and then they continued on their goal to chase the clumsy brunette.

"Hey Natsume, did you really kiss Mikan?" Mochu asked.

He just smirked and started walking.

After all, he did kiss her, right? Just not at the time that photo was taken.


	18. Tamatama's fashion show

**Author's note: Folks, after an incredibly long disappearance, i have to say sorry. This is embarrassing, how pathetic of me to not update right away. So sorry for that.Anyway, here is a new chapter. I do hope I haven't lost my writing spirit yet. :) I hope you enjoy reading**

**.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: Tama-tama's fashion show.

The corridors of Alice Academy High School was quiet, naturally it should be because its class hours. Everyone was probably already in their first period class, well, everyone expect me.

"Darn that Sumire and her deranged fan girls squad!" I cursed to myself as I walked down the corridors, wiping off the chocolate fudge muffin stains from my blouse. I just can't believe how angry those girls are all because of that stupid tabloid photo.

…I guess they got it bad for Natsume after all.

I arrived at my classroom and I could hear my English teacher, Mr. Narumi discussing the lesson. I'm lucky its Mr. Narumi, at least I won't be in THAT much trouble. I opened the door and everyone's turned their attention to me.

"Sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"Mikan, what happened to you?" Mr. Narumi asked as he approached me.

I glared at Sumire who had that evil smirk stamped on her ugly face as I said "Oh, I just had too much chocolate fudge muffins today." With a smile.

"Tsk.Tsk.Tsk." said Mr. Narumi as he shook his head. "Well, go back to your seat then."

"I will, gomenasai Narumi-sensei."

I sat down my chair and prepared for the lesson. I got my books, notebooks and pens ready as Mr. Narumi was about to continue the lesson.

It wasn't long before Sumire continued to mock me again in class. During Jin-Jin's history class, Sumire and her friends threw all kinds of things at me. From crumpled papers to erasers and candy bar wrappers, they were really getting to me.

"OW!" I yelled as I rubbed the back of my head.

Okay, this time, Sumire's friend threw a lip gloss at me.

"SAKURA!" Mr. Jinno yelled.

"BUT IT'S SUMIRE'S FAULT! SHE THREW THE LIP GLOSS AT ME AND IT HURTS!" I yelled angrily as I stood up.

"Don't yell at me! I'm your teacher! Step out until my class is over!" He ordered.

I heard Sumire give out a laugh.

"Shoda-san, see me after dismissal!" Mr. Jinno said.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"If I hear you blabber one more time, I'll let you step out with Sakura!" he warned and Sumire just sat quietly.

I grabbed my things and stepped out of Jinno's class. God, I've never been so humiliated my whole life. THIS IS SO UNFAIR! WHY ARE THE GOOD PEOPLE ALWAYS BEING THE ONE PUNISHED LIKE THIS?!

I walked over to the school garden and just sat by the Sakura tree to cool off. "ARGH. IN THE FIRST PLACE IT'S NATSUME'S FAULT!" I yelled as I laid down on the soft freshly cut grass.

I felt so irritated every time that jerk's face would flash into my mind. I'd ball my fists and imagine them slamming right into his face. But as the seconds passed, it also irritated me when I remembered him kissing my cheek. It would make me feel completely flushed whenever I'd remember it and it sickens me. Yet, I have to be honest… _I think I liked it._

"I wonder how long it will be 'till Jinno's class is over." I just asked randomly as I stared at the sky.

"About 25 minutes." A boy answered.

I quickly stood up. "Ruka." I said.

"Hey." He greeted back with a smile. OHMYGOD HE'S SO CUTE!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to prevent myself from smiling in a goofy way at him. That would be so embarrassing.

"Eh…Natsume stepped out of the class right after you did so we followed him." he replied.

"We?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Me, Mochu and Koko."

I forgot that they traveled in groups all the time. "Oh…but why did he step out?"

Ruka smiled. "I'm not sure about that…"

"Hey Ruka, we're heading out for an early lunch!" Koko yelled as he waved at Ruka.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" he yelled back.

"Hey, we haven't finalized our project yet." He reminded.

"That's right…" I replied as I thought for a few seconds. "I know, I'll call you tonight and we can discuss it over the phone."

"Alright, sounds good." He said. "I'll call you then." and he walked away.

* * *

"What?! Another event?" I exclaimed as Satoshi handed me another invitation.

"That's right. Your father won't be able to make it so we need YOU to represent our fashion house." He reminded.

I sighed. "I'm so tired already. Tomorrow's Friday, and I was really hoping to spend it with Hotaru!"

_**Tama-Tama fashion house's kawaii fashion show**_

_**Designs by renowned designer, Tama Suzuki**_

_**Grand Ballroom of the Grand Town Hotel**_

_**7 pm sharp, Friday**_

I picked up my cell phone and decided to invite Hotaru to the fashion show instead so we can spend time together. She wasn't at all thrilled to be invited, but after much convincing and telling her there would be a lot f celebrities there, she finally said yes. I think she just wanted to take pictures though.

"Hey Natsume, are you coming as well?" I asked him as I eyed him sitting on the couch.

"Dunno." He replied.

"I think you should go, maybe it'll be fun. Why not take Ruka along as well?" I suggested as I smiled at him.

"Whatever." He replied.

"I guess I'll see you." I replied.

* * *

Friday night came and Hotaru and I decided to have a sleepover right after the fashion show. It would probably end late so I told her to just sleepover and then she could go home the next day.

Hotaru was dressed in a black cocktail dress and she had a little diamond studded clip on her hair. She looked really cute in it. I dressed myself in a yellow halter top cocktail dress and hotaru fixed my hair into a low ponytail with some curls at the bottom. I think she did a really good job.

We left for the fashion show at around 6:30 pm, and arrived 6:55 pm. Hotaru and I stepped out of the limo and walked into the hotel. There were probably hundreds of cameras around the whole lobby. There were talk show hosts doing some "fashion special" and the hotel was really noisy.

"Mikan Sakura?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around and an unfamiliar guy was holding a microphone. His cameramen were shooting at us. "Y-yes?" I asked him.

"So good to finally be able to talk to you! I'm Akito from the Fashion Channel." He introduced himself.

I just smirked and whispered to Hotaru. "I don't know who this guy is…"

"Idiot, he just said he's form the Fashion Channel." Hotaru whispered back.

"But I don't watch that!"

She just shook her head. "Aren't you required to watch that since you're in the fashion business?" she whispered.

"So, Miss Sakura, looking forward to the show?" Akito asked.

I nodded my head happily. "Yes, I'm very excited."

"Oh there's Natsume Hyuuga!" he beamed as the cameramen focused on Natsume walking in the hotel.

My attention was then diverted into Natsume who just came in…WITH RUKA. I squeezed Hotaru's hands as I saw him. Natsume was being interviewed by Akito when Ruka walked up to us.

"Hey Mikan, Hotaru." He greeted.

I smiled as he greeted us. He was just so gorgeous in his slightly unbuttoned olive green polo and blue jeans. "Hey, I didn't think Natsume would come." I told him.

"Well, he called me at the last minute. He said his father bailed out on the attendance and left Natsume to attend the event."

"Oh…"

"You look great." He complimented.

I smiled and became flustered as he said that. I wish I had a tape recorder so that I could listen to him say that to me everyday…okay, now I'm going gaga over him.

"Hotaru, you look… really different." He said as he smiled at my best friend.

Hotaru just rolled her eyes. "Thanks…I guess."

"Natsume, I knew you'd come." I said as he was walking up to us.

He didn't reply but anyway, it didn't matter because the fashion show was about to start. We walked into the Grand Ballroom. WOWEE. It was SO CUTE. Balloons of bright colors filled the room! The runway was inspired by a disco dance floor and the chairs looked like the ones used for tea parties. Ribbons decorated the room on walls, everything was really kawaii!

"Oh my gosh…this is such a cute runway show!" I exclaimed.

"It's pretty girly if you ask me." Ruka commented.

"That's why the idiot is crazy about it." Hotaru added.

"This is SO cute! I want the balloons!" I squeled. "Oooh! The runway is a dancefloor!"

"Natsume, who is Tama Suzuki anyway?" Ruka asked. "By the looks of this fashion show, that he or she sure loves cutesy things."

"I don't know. I haven't really seen him…or her." Natsume simply replied.

The fashion show was a blast! The designs were extremely cute! I loved the brightly colored dresses, and Tama's casual wear was so original. But something really bothered me, WHO THE HECK IS TAMA SUZUKI ANYWAY? I've never seen him… or her.

"Mikan Sakura?"

I turned around, "Ken!" I greeted as if he was a really close friend of mine.

"You're here too?" I asked.

"Obviously." I heard Hotaru whisper, stating the obvious.

Ken chuckled. "Yes, Tama is a close friend of mine."

My eyes sparkled. "Really? To be honest I haven't seen Tama around yet."

"Oh, I think Tama is coming already. Are you staying for the cocktails?"

"Erm…Yeah we are." I replied. "Oh by the way, this is my friend Hotaru Imai and Ruka Nogi."

Ken shook hands with them. "Ken Suzumiya, its nice to meet you. Oh hi, Natsume."

Natsume just looked away. Wonder why he dislikes Ken so much.

Just then, loud pop music blasted through the speakers. The spotlights focused on the runway and there came out… a boy who looked like he was about 17 years old so. The boy walked down the runway wearing a white long sleeved polo with a brown vest and blue jeans plus designer sneakers. He looked so cool in it.

"That's Tama." Said Ken.

Tama got off the stage after he was introduced. He started talking to guests and eventually, he came up to us. He was such a good-looking boy with green eyes and brown hair. Although… there's something peculiar about him.

"Tama, I'd like you to meet Mikan Sakura with Natsume Hyuuga and their friends Hotaru and Ruka." Ken introduced us.

Tama smiled. "Nice to meet you all."

"I don't know how you have this kind of imagination. Even if you're a boy, you design like a teenaged girl." I commented.

The group was silent. I wondered why, until Ken laughed out loud. "I told you to grow your hair long already." He said to Tama.

"Mikan, you idiot." I heard Hotaru groan.

I thought for a few seconds, and then it sank into me. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I apologized frantically.

"It's alright. I get that all the time." he or rather… she said.

"I'm so sorry… you just look so cute to be a boy—No, I mean, you look cute as a girl too. No wait, that didn't sound right." I said in embarrassment.

Tama laughed. "It's okay, Mikan. I told you I get that reaction all the time. It's because I refuse to grow my hair long people often mistake me for a boy."

* * *

After chatting with Tama for a while, she and Ken went off to talk to their other friends. The cocktail party wasn't all that fun if you ask me. There wasn't any dancing at all, people were only talking and talking. It was only fun to look at celebrities and the paparazzi trying to get in the ballroom for pictures of them. Hotaru had a good time, she took lots of first hand pictures of celebrities with her professional camera. I could tell she was thinking about selling them.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." I told Natsume and Ruka.

I went to the bathroom but there were so many people lined up. I went to the hotel receptionist and asked if there was another bathroom. She told me to go to the fourth floor, there's another public bathroom in there. I made my way up the elevator.

"Where's Mikan?" Hotaru asked the two boys.

"Bathroom." Ruka replied.

"I wonder what's taking that idiot so long…" she said.

I glanced at my watch; it was already a few minutes before midnight. I fixed my dress in the cubicle just before leaving. I grabbed my purse and pushed the door lock open.

…I grabbed my purse and PUSHED the door lock OPEN.

"WHY WON'T IT OPEN?!" I said angrily. "NO, NO, NO, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO ME AGAIN!" I yelled.

Natsume glanced at his watch. "That girl's taking too long."

"Where is she?" Hotaru questioned as she ate the shrimp in her cocktail.

"I think we should call her." Ruka suggested.

Hotaru took out her phone and punched in Mikan's number. "No answer." She simply said.

"Where could she be?"

"I think we should split up and look for her." Hotaru suggested.

* * *

I laid down the bathroom floor. I know, it's disgusting but my feet are already sore. This is why I hate high heels. I knocked loudly so that MAYBE just Maybe someone would hear me from the outside.

"DAMMIT." I cursed.


	19. Black Cats Always Bring Bad Luck

Chapter 19: Black cats always bring bad luck!

"Why do these things always happen to me? WHY? WHY? WHY?" I kept asking myself.

I must be cursed.

I knocked on the door as loud as I can till my hand could not possibly get any more red than a ripe tomato. Then it hit me, STUPID. Why didn't I ever think of using my cell phone? I took it out happily and then stood up. I dialed Hotaru's number…NO SIGNAL.

* * *

"I wonder where that idiot is." Hotaru said in her ever so calm voice. 

Ruka smiled at her. "You know, I sometimes wonder how you could be so cool in situations that everybody is panicking."

Hotaru stopped to look at him. "It's not wise to be worrying when you could move and do something to solve the problem."

Hotaru and Ruka continued to walk around the hotel. They searched every corner, half of all the floors and in every candy bar stall. Still, Mikan wasn't there.

"I'm getting tired." Said Hotaru as she stopped for a while and leaned on the wall.

Ruka leaned beside her. "Fine, let's rest for a while."

…

…

…

"Hotaru?"

"What?"

"Where are we?" Ruka asked.

* * *

I must've been lying here in the bathroom for almost 45 minutes. I kept knocking and knocking and knocking, but no one could hear me. I screamed for help ages ago but it didn't work, no one came. Then, I think I heard the door. 

"IS SOMEONE THERE?!" I SUDDENLY BEAMED.

"Oh, finally it's you." He said.

"NATSUME? NATSUME IS THAT YOU?"

"Apparently, yeah." He answered.

"NATSUME I'M GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" I screamed. In fact, the truth is, I really never have been so happy in my life. As weird as it sounds when I say it to Natsume Hyuuga, I really am glad he's here.

"What took you so long?" he asked.

"I'm stuck!" I whined.

"What do you mean stuck?"

"I can't open the door lock, it must be busted."

Natsume tried pushing the cubicle door, but it didn't work.

"Damn it!" I heard him yell.

"I know it's hard to open. I've been trying to open this ages ago." I replied.

"Why do you have to be a bad luck magnet?"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up."

* * *

Hotaru walked around the hallowed halls. "We're on the eighteenth floor." 

"eighteenth? I thought this was the nineteenth?"

"It's the eighteenth, dummy."

Ruka followed her from behind. "No, I remember perfectly, this is the nineteenth."

Hotaru ignored him and just kept on walking, looking for an elevator or perhaps a staircase.

"This hotel is too huge!" Ruka complained.

"Here's the elevator."

Hotaru glanced at her watch; no doubt, about it was getting late. "Let's go."

"Where?" he asked as they hopped on the elevator.

"I'm hungry."

"WHAT? But you just ate."

"Hey, looking for that idiot always makes me hungry." she said calmly as the elevator door closed.

"But what about Mikan and Natsume?"

Hotaru sighed. "We'll just do the most logical thing to do in this situation."

"What exactly is that?"

Upon reaching the ground floor,

_**Ms. Nakamura**_

_**Help Desk**_

_**We will be glad to help you**_

"Yeah, I've got a friend who is probably stuck in one of the floor's bathrooms maybe." Hotaru told the hotel receptionist.

* * *

"You know, I've only had these streaks of bad luck ever since I've been together with you." I barked. 

"Hey, there's nothing we can do about this door."

"WHAT?! That can't be!" I panicked. "Go get help!"

"That will take too long, just climb out of there." Natsume suggested.

I stomped my feet in frustration and started climbing out. "What if I'll fall?"

"Then good luck to you."

"You idiot!" I yelled. "I was expecting more of a "I'll catch you, don't worry" from you!" I added as I was struggling.

"You're being too full of yourself then." he said.

"No, you just have a cold heart!" I yelled as I slipped.

I found myself face to face, literally with him. My cheek landed on his and I felt his warm breath against my lips. I felt his heart beat against my chest and honestly, it was the weirdest yet, nicest feeling in the world.

…am I drunk or something?

"Get off me before you kiss me." He commanded.

I immediately sat up as he said that. I felt my cheeks become hot and I felt my skin get cold. "Y-you bastard!" I barked.

Natsume stood up and fixed his hair and polo. He fixed himself in front of the mirror as I sat on the floor behind him, just looking at him fix himself. Something about him gave me a shivering feeling at that moment. I wasn't terrified, nor was I cold. I knew I was perfectly fine.

"Hey, you have a fever or something?" he asked, fixing his hair.

"Wh-what?" I stammered, answering him.

"Your face is red." He replied as he finished up. "We better go back." He added as he exited the bathroom.

I stood up and came close to the mirror to fix myself. I stared at myself for two seconds and found out he was right. My face _was_ red.

"Mikan, you fool." I whispered.

* * *

Across town, Hotaru and Ruka were eating at a ramen stall. 

Ruka laughed as he watched Hotaru slurp a noodle.

"What's so funny?" she asked stoically.

"I don't know… nothing." He replied with a smile on his face.

"No seriously, what are you laughing about?" she asked.

He chuckled. "You're like a child when you eat ramen."

Hotaru just looked at him and slurp the noodle hanging from her mouth. Ruka chuckled again and said "It's cute."

Hotaru looked away and said "You jerk."

Ruka became surprised by her reply. "What? It was a compliment!"

Hotaru's pale face turned red as she was turned away from him. "Just shut up and eat." She replied.

It was Hotaru's first time to hear that compliment from a boy. Surprisingly, she felt nervous for the first time.

* * *

Natsume and I walked back to the ballroom but everyone was going home. The helpers were cleaning up already and the guests were getting their coats and leaving. 

"Let's go." he said and turned his back away.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Home, where else?"

I walked after him. "Hey, can we stop somewhere first?" I asked.

He glared at me. "What crazy idea do you have now?"

I smiled. I grabbed his hand and made him run with me to the limo. "You'll see."

I whispered to the driver where we were going. We drove off and I was excited. Natsume looked pissed but I didn't care. We drove off to the nightlife of the town. I knew that there would be midnight street bazaars and street performers.

"We're here!" I declared.

"Where have you brought me now?" he asked lazily.

"It's the midnight bazaar!" I replied happily as I stepped out of the car. "Let's go!"

He stepped out but he wasn't too excited about this. "Let's go around!"

Most of the time I dragged him to shops; I bought some toys and bought him something as well. After a while, I saw someone selling ice pops. I dropped my shopping bags on the floor to buy some.

"Chocolate and Vanilla." I said.

The man gave me my ice pops and I started eating the vanilla. He walked up to me and just stared at me disgustingly. "And how old are you again?" He said sarcastically. I devoured the ice pop even more just to annoy him. He walked away from me.

It didn't bother me at all. "HEY NATSUME!" I yelled.

He didn't mind me.

"HEY NATSUME!" I yelled louder, capturing everyone's attention.

"Cut it out, you're too lou—" he said as I shoved the chocolate ice pop into his mouth.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked him.

"Idiot." He said angrily as he walked away, sucking on his ice pop.

I sighed and picked up the shopping bags.

He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Hey, idiot."

I stopped, "Yeah?" I asked him.

"I'd rather have vanilla." He said as he smiled a little then walked away.

_He shouldn't have smiled… it made my heart beat like a drum._

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So, i have to say, the end of this story is near already:( I hope I've been providing you a good read all this time. Please leave reviews to tell me what you think of this chapter. Any suggestions? mistakes I've made? they are all welcome. Ciao for now. :)**_

* * *


	20. Float Away

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm glad a lot of people thought the previous chapter was cute and nice. Well, here's chapter 20:) I hope you enjoy. Oh! I'm running out of ideas for the next chapter, so I need help and inspiration...can you give me ideas? or song ideas that suits Natsume and Mikan:) **

* * *

Chapter 20: Float away

**I can't get him out of my head.**

_BAKA. BAKA. BAKA._

This time, not even Hotaru's baka gun could get me out of "planet of the loons". Natsume's smile last night bothered me so much that I've been staring at inanimate objects…and Natsume.

"Pass your projects everyone!" Mr. Narumi announced as everyone started getting their romantic stories and passed them.

"Mikan!" I heard Ruka whisper.

I turned to him at the back and I first laid my eyes on Natsume. I felt so uneasy as I looked at him. It wasn't irritation, I liked looking at him but at the same time, I wanted to stop myself. DAMMIT.

"The Project." Ruka mouthed the words.

I slapped my forehead with an open palm. "Oh right! I forgot!" I said and smiled.

I brought out our project from my bag and passed it as well. Finally, one project is down, there's just one more left. Although, I really don't know how I'm going to do the fashion show with Natsume. I know it's only one more week away, but at the way I'm acting now, I don't know how I'm going to work with him.

I'm too…distracted.

When classes ended, I walked out with Hotaru and my other friends. I tried forgetting what I felt at that moment because I wanted to be back normal. It's just TOO DISTRACTING AND ANNOYING.

As we were walking, someone suddenly yanked me. I was surprised to see that it was Ruka. I looked at him with confusion as he looked at me with his bright eyes and charming smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Mikan, I've been wanting to ask you something all day." He said.

"Wh-what is it?"

My heart pounded. What was he going to say to me? He smiled at me and I gulped.

"I…" he started.

"What is it?" I asked him with a smile.

"I…think I like Hotaru." He finished.

My heart felt ripping itself from layer to layer, as he said that. I continued on smiling, as if nothing was wrong. "Ohmygosh. Are you serious? Since when?" I asked him in a giddy mood.

"I don't know…it's been quite a while but I've only been sure since last night when we were eating ramen." He answered.

"I see." I replied. "Well then, I'll be glad to help you out with her!"

"Thank you so much, Mikan!" Ruka replied ecstatically.

"Just promise me one thing," I said smiling brightly. "Do not ever attempt to crush her heart."

Ruka chuckled, and I think my heart died. "I won't do that. I promise you, Mikan."

He held my hand and led me to a pinky promise. I happily followed his lead. "I guess I'll see you later, Mikan." He said and walked away.

"Oh Ruka?" I called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Please tell Natsume that I won't be able to go to the fashion house. I have… some things to attend to at home."

He smiled at me. "I will."

As I watched him walk away, my knees felt like they couldn't move. My feet felt like they couldn't take a single step. I walked back slowly to my friends, still smiling. They were waiting for me by the hallway exit.

"Mikan! Where have you been?" Yuu asked me.

"Sorry, but Ruka sort of yanked me and thanked me for being his partner." I lied.

"Oh, well then, shall we go?" said Anna.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, but you guys have to go ahead of me."

"Why Mikan?" Nonoko asked.

"It's Thursday today, right? I need to return a book my mom borrowed. It's due today." I answered.

"Oh… well, next time then, Mikan." Said Yuu.

"Yeah, next time." I replied and walked away.

I walked home. I wanted to be alone. I felt so bad I wanted to rip my heart out to never feel this way again. I kept a smile on my face all the while until I reached home and I went up to my room. I plopped on my bed and just laid there.

I tossed and turned, and I still wasn't satisfied. When the sun was almost to set, I decided to go out and jog. I know it's pretty weird of me since I don't normally exercise. But this time, I just needed something to do so I could clear my mind.

"I'm going out." I told my mom as I was putting on my shoes.

"Take care of yourself." She said.

I began running. I had no idea where I was going to go. Maybe around in circles, to the park, the store, the town circle and back all over again.

I just felt so bad…

_**I hated everyone. **_

_**I hated myself**_.

A minute later, I found myself on the park grounds, crying my eyes out of frustration. I cried and cried as if my eyes never did once feel tired of releasing tears. I sat down on the dirty park ground and just cried out loud. No one was there since it was already dark.

"Mikan?" a familiar voice called.

I wiped my tears away and saw Ruka standing a meter in front of me, behind him was his car. Of all the people to see me like this, WHY HIM?

He knelt down on the floor and asked me "Why are you crying?"

I looked away and lied. "I lost something."

"What is it then? We'll look for it." He said in comfort.

"No, I looked everywhere. It's gone. It's gone, gone, gone..."

He signaled his driver to drive away and leave the two of us alone. "Hey, let's sit down on the swings."

Awhile later, I finally calmed down.

"What did you lose anyway?" he asked me.

I started playing on the swing. I was hesitating to tell him the truth. "I was lying." I told him.

"Then, what really happened?" he asked.

"I…got dumped."

"By who?" he asked.

I stopped swinging. I looked down to the floor. "By you…"

He was surprised to hear that from me. "I liked you, Ruka. I liked you a lot." I said as I looked into his eyes.

"I was thrilled when you became my partner for the project. I thought that maybe somehow, you'll learn to like me." I said as I started crying.

"Then you told me you liked Hotaru…of course, I'm not going to lie to you. I was crushed when you told me that."

I cried as I talked to him. I told him everything and all my feelings for him. When I stopped talking, he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and continued crying until I stopped.

Hours later, my mom started to call me on my cell phone. She was becoming furious and worried at me. Ruka offered to take me home, I agreed since I had to get home as soon as possible.

_I still didn't feel any better…_

* * *

The next day, Natsume and I were at the Flames fashion house after classes. We were fixing the arrangements for the fashion show. We were fixing the guest list, the designs, the give-aways, activities and etc.. However, Natsume wasn't talking to me properly the whole day. Whenever I asked him something he would just nod. He wouldn't say a word even if I insulted him. 

"Natsume, are you mad at me?" I asked him for nth time that day.

"Natsume, I don't remember doing anything wrong. Why aren't you saying a word to me?" I said as I was shaking him.

But it was as if I wasn't there. He was so cold to me and I felt so bad about it. I started pestering him so that he could tell me the reason why he was treating me that way.

"Natsume, come on and talk to me you pervert!" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY? YOU'RE ANNOYING!" He yelled as he stood up from the couch, and walked to the door.

"BE THAT WAY YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH RUKA WAS HERE! HE'S WAY NICER THAN YOU! IF HE WAS HERE HE WOULD FEEL BAD ABOUT YOU IGNORING ME!" I suddenly burst out of rage.

He walked towards me with a glare.

"WHAT, Y0U'RE GOING TO YELL BACK AT ME AGAIN?" I yelled with all my breath.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and slammed me to the wall. My heart was louder than a tribal drum. My world started to spin; I could feel that he was going to hit me. "**I…JUST…GET OUT OF MY FACE!"** He yelled.

At the moment he said that, I cried. I cried…because it was too hurtful to hear it come from him. Natsume wasn't just a school tough guy for me anymore. He wasn't my mortal enemy anymore too.

_**He was already too special to me.**_

He let go of my shoulders and he walked out leaving me alone in the room.


	21. Tension and Quitting

Chapter 21: Tension and Quitting

"Hey Mikan, you've been quiet for the past few days. What's wrong?" Yuu asked me as he sat down on the chair in front of me.

I smiled at him. "I have? Really now?" I replied, trying to hide the reason of it all.

"That's right, and I thought you and Natsume are working on the fashion show, but how come I see you going home directly after school? Aren't you supposed to ride with him like always to the fashion house?" Anna asked.

'Things are different now' I wanted to tell them. But, I don't want to worry them.

The week of the fashion show has arrived but there are still a few days away. Natsume and I haven't been talking since we fought. I have no idea why he is so mad at me. I called and texted him, but he never replied. I was always shoved out by his maids when I asked if I could talk to Natsume. It's already eating me up inside. For the past few days, my dad has scolded me and he's been asking me what happened to Natsume and I lately. It was hard enough for me to lie to him.

When recess time came, I heard a few of the boys saying that they were going to cut class. Along with them were Natsume and Ruka. I got pissed, yet I don't know why. I tried not to care. I minded my own business by going over to my friends and dipping in their conversation.

The boys stood up and I just watched them. I caught Natsume's glare and I just looked back at him. I clenched my fists. I headed for the door and followed the boys to the hallway. "N-NATSUME!" I yelled.

He and the rest of his friends turned to me. "J—JUST HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO TREAT ME THIS WAY?" I asked him.

By this time, everyone in their classrooms and the hallway were looking at me.

"What are you babbling about?" he replied coolly.

"Why do you keep on ignoring me for the past few days? Why weren't you answering my text messages or cell phone calls?"

He didn't reply.

"Oh sure, don't answer me. That's what you're good at Natsume! No, I'm sorry, I was wrong. You're good at a lot of things. But you know where you excel the most? IT'S TORTURING PEOPLE!" I had finally snapped.

"I have always hated you, and everyone knows that. But when I became the owner of Sakura fashion and you became my partner, my views about you started to change. Then you start to ignore me for no reason that I can recall. WHAT'S UP WITH THAT?"

My eyes were like waterfalls. He still didn't seem to care, he just looked away and said "You're wasting my time, little girl."

I was taken aback by what he said. "I…I can't believe you." I said.

I decided to walk away. Then I stopped at my tracks, " If making me hate you is your goal, then fine, you won already. I'm quitting Sakura fashion too. I don't want to be their Little Miss anymore, if it means seeing you everyday of my life."

"… Like what you told me, Natsume. **"Get out of my face""**

I walked away, I knew he wasn't going to reply anyway. I fished my cell phone from my pocket and dialed my dad's number. I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat.

"Hello, otou-san?"

"_Ah, Mikan. Why call at this time? Don't you have classes?" he replied._

"I do, otou-san. But this is important..." I said.

"_Okay then, what is it?"_

"I'm…I'm quitting Sakura fashion. I don't want to run it anymore."

"_What?!" he exclaimed._

"I know it's very irresponsible of me since it's only a few days away. But please otou-san…I can't run it anymore. I have a lot of things to deal with already."

"_Mikan, what's wrong? You're not like this. You know how many people you're going to let down just by quitting? People are expecting you to represent the company. They have already grown to like you. Satoshi, the designing team, and the others…"_

"I know. But I…just really can't. I **can't**. Please just represent the company on my behalf." I said and hung up.

I'm a coward. I'm a quitter. I'm everything you'll label as a loser.

* * *

I headed for the school grounds and I sat down on the freshly cut grass. I leaned against a tree and just sat there, thinking. I sighed. What have I gotten myself into? Was I wrong to yell at him in front of everyone? Well, a part of me thinks that I did the right thing since I doubt he'll listen to me in private. 

But still…

"Am I the one who's wrong or him?"

"The both of you."

I turned to look and saw Hotaru. She leaned on the tree and looked up to the sky.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. "It's class hours by now; I don't want your class standing to be affected because you're here."

"Mr. Narumi's absent. Everyone else is bumming around anyway." She replied.

"Oh…"

I hugged my knees and slapped my forehead lightly over and over again. "Why won't that loser just jump off a cliff, take a nose dive and break his bones or something?" I said.

She remained silent as she sat down beside me.

I groaned. "Hotaru, was what I did earlier wrong?" I asked her.

"Yeah it was wrong. But… I'm used to you capturing everyone's attention anyway." She replied nonchalantly.

"It wasn't my intention to capture everyone's attention in the first place. I just…couldn't help but finally, seriously get mad at that idiot. Ugh. He makes my blood boil! EVERYTHING IS JUST FUN AND GAMES FOR HIM!"

Hotaru remained silent, as she listened to my complaints. When I finally calmed down and slowly got over the whole argument with Natsume thing, I decided to tell her about the time I was at the park with Ruka.

"Hotaru, I was with Ruka yesterday." I told her. Her cheeks seemed to turn red as I mentioned Ruka's name. That was odd.

"So?" she said as if she didn't care.

"I told him that I liked him a lot and he didn't feel the same."

Hotaru just looked at me. "He likes someone else you see, and that someone is pretty close to me."

"I cried when he told me who he liked yesterday. It was painful to hear him say the name of the girl he liked. But you know what's the most bizarre thing of all?"

"**Crying over Ruka wasn't all that painful compared to crying over Natsume."**

"You like him, right?" she asked me.

I almost gagged at what she said. "Of course I don't!"

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't be like this, being glum about your argument; bothered by his sudden change of attitude and most especially, you wouldn't cry over him. He used to do this to you all the time, and it never bothered you at all."

"I don't like him, Hotaru." I stated.

"You're really stubborn." She said as she sighed.

"**This is just a phase. I don't like him. I like Ruka."**

"People don't know it when they're lying to themselves, Mikan. I know for a fact, that you're already falling for him."

"HOTARU, I JUST SAID THAT I DON'T LIKE HIM! I DON'T LIKE NATSUME!" I yelled angrily.

Hotaru stood up and walked away from me.

I slapped my forehead. "Oh God…I'm so confused." I uttered.

* * *

The next day. 

"Mikan, wake up, it's time for school." My mom called.

I didn't get any sleep at all. The whole night, I kept on leaving apologetic messages to Hotaru's private line and cell phone, but she didn't answer a single call. It was already 6:00 am on my wall clock and I went to the bathroom to get ready for school. I went down the stairs and heard a number of voices. When I peeked, I saw my dad in the kitchen.

"Ohayou, Otou-san." I greeted with a smile on my face.

The next thing I knew, he and I were already in my room talking about what was happening to me and my reason for quitting.

"Mikan, you can't quit without talking one on one with Natsume as business partners." My dad said.

"Dad, he's THE reason why I'm quitting. I can't just talk to him after our big argument!" I protested.

"Mikan, please. It will be so embarrassing to Mr. Hyuuga if you just walk out, with me having to explain why."

"Dad, I understand you. But you have to understand me as well. It's already difficult for me to go to school; I can't stand it anymore to be in one room with him."

"Alright Mikan, but you still have to do one last thing if you really plan on quitting." He said.

"What's your condition?" I asked.

"You have to host the fashion show still with Natsume, then after that, you're free to leave the fashion house."

I gulped and decided. "Okay." I told him.

* * *

"Natsume, why don't you just tell Mikan that you like her?" Ruka asked his best friend. 

"What are you talking about?" Natsume said in protest.

"Come on, I know you like her. You don't just rescue a girl from being locked in a bathroom if you didn't care about her."

"I was just looking out for her, she's my business partner after all." He replied.

Ruka sighed. "When you and Mikan were gossiped as a couple in news papers, you didn't seem to mind and care if people believe it. But when you and Sumire were gossiped here in the school as a couple, you became so irritated and you hated everyone who believed it to be true."

Natsume looked away. "Whatever, so what if I like her? That girl is gaga over you anyway."

Ruka smiled at his best friend. "Mikan wouldn't be crying in front of you the other day if she at least didn't think you were special."

* * *

**Author's note: Guys, the next chapter might be the last, im not really sure. WAH. Writer's block hit me today. I dont know if i'll be able to end this story well, but I HOPE SO. you might all get disappointed with me at the end. :l i hope that wont happen. anyway, hope to receive a review from you guys. suggestions are welcome too:) THANKS O THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER:) **

* * *


	22. Fairy Tales

Chapter 22: Only _**some**_ fairy tales end with "Happily Ever After"

It's Saturday.

Today is the last day I'm ever going to get together with Natsume like this. After that, things will be the way it all started again or maybe… the high school will be quieter in the mornings and during break times. The feeling that someone was tugging your heart strings pained me as I was thinking about the whole thing.

I'll miss Satoshi, I'll miss my designing team, the 14th floor, the building, that large office but most of all…I hate to say this but I'll miss the times when Natsume and I would go to the fashion house together.

I'm admitting it already,

_Yes, I'll definitely miss him._

_Ring. Ring. Ring. _

I was surprised to see Hotaru calling.

"Hotaru!" I greeted.

"_You're pathetic, you know that?" she said. "You left almost a hundred messages and voice mail messages in my phone. You almost destroyed it!"_

I sweat-dropped. "Sorry, Hotaru. But I couldn't sleep until you replied…but you still didn't answer."

"_You yelled at me, idiot." She reminded._

"I know. I was a dummy for doing that to my best friend. I'm really sorry." I apologized.

"_Fine then."_

"Oh, are you going to the party tonight?" I asked her.

"_I don't know, maybe." _

"Hotaru! Come on, I need you there! Besides, Ruka's coming along and he needs someone to be with while I'm hosting with Natsume."

Hotaru quieted down for a few seconds.

"Hotaru? Are you there???" I asked.

"_Alright, I'll go but only cause I can take photos of celebrities. I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea of masquerade fairy-tale inspired events, you know that."_

"I'm sure you'll have fun with Ruka anyway." I said.

"_Whatever." She said and hung up._

I plopped down on my bed and stared at the invitation for a few minutes:

_**Kings and Queens,**_

_**Prince and Princesses,**_

_**We invite you to grace our fairy-tale masquerade fashion show ball**_

_**Sponsored by the Sakura- Flames joint company**_

_**Hosted by none-other than**_

_**Sakura Princess, Mikan Sakura**_

_**And**_

_**Flames Prince, Natsume Hyuuga**_

_**7:30 pm sharp at the Tokyo Plaza High End Ballroom.**_

"I can't believe my dad made these invitations…he's such a cheese ball. Honestly, _"we in invite you to grace???" _" I said to myself as I chuckled.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed in Ruka's number. "Hey Ruka." I greeted.

"_Mikan." He answered._

"You're coming later, right?"

"_Of course, Natsume asked me to come along to so I can't refuse."_

"Oh…I see. Hotaru's coming along too. You guys should be dates." I suggested ecstatically.

"_Wh-what? Dates?" he stammered. _

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later then." I said and hung up.

* * *

Ruka hung up as well and threw his cell phone on the bed. "That was Mikan." He said. Natsume was on the couch, reading a manga. "Aren't you going to let her know?" 

"No." he replied flatly.

Ruka was surprised with his best friend's answer. "Why not?!"

"Because she's just going to say "Like what you said Natsume, get out of my face" ."

Ruka smacked Natsume's head for the first time. "What's your problem, Ruka?" Natsume said being irritated.

"I know you're one of the school's toughest guys, but sometimes, you can be a real coward." Ruka replied.

"And why is that?"

Ruka shook his head. "Because you can't even muster up an ounce of courage just to tell her "Mikan, I like you a lot." " he said dramatically.

Natsume didn't have anything to say. Ruka just plopped down the couch opposite to Natsume. "Do you realize that after today, she's not going to be together with you like before? Pulling you to places, making you chase after her for being troublesome and giving you an ice pop? She's permanently quitting because of YOU."

* * *

"Mikan, hair and make-up already." My mom reminded. 

"Hai." I replied as I zipped up my white tubed top ball gown with lace trimmings. I tied the huge ribbon at the back and then wore a long silver necklace with the pendant of a heart. I wore my white strappy heels and went in to get my hair curled into little ringlets and get made-up with light make-up.

At around 6:45 pm, my dad's limo was there to pick us up. My mom and I hopped on and headed for Tokyo Plaza.

* * *

Stepping in the High End ballroom of Tokyo Plaza made me feel sad. I remember the time when Natsume and I were looking for this place. I was running around being thrilled and he was saying things to stop me. 

"Little Miss, you're wanted back stage for sound check and some other technical stuff." A voice said as my shoulder was tapped.

I turned and saw Satoshi. I immediately jumped to hug him. "SATOSHIIIIIIIIII!!! It's been so long since I've last seen you."

"Technically, it's only been a few days." He reminded as he chuckled.

"Really?" I replied as I let go of him. "It felt like months since I'm not use to not seeing you everyday."

"It's going to feel more than months, it's going to BE forever if you quit the fashion house." He said sadly.

I didn't know what to say. I just placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

* * *

Backstage, I saw Hotaru talking with the technical committee. She looked beautiful wearing a yellow ball gown, inspired by the gown Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast. 

"You loons, if you use this type of wires, the sound is going to sound like it came from a tin can later on." I heard her say.

I sweat-dropped. "Hotaru!" I greeted.

She turned around to greet me as she threw the wiring to the sound crew behind her. "Oh hey Mikan."

"You look so pretty, Hotaru!" I squealed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be wearing a tiara?" she pointed out.

"Tiara?" I questioned.

"Satoshi told me earlier that you're going to wear a tiara. Wait… I think it's in the dressing room." She replied.

"A TIARA?! WOW!" I was thrilled. "Well, Hotaru, help me put on the tiara!" I said as I pulled her to the dressing room.

As Hotaru as fixing my hair, she suddenly asked "You're sure about quitting?"

"Of course." I replied.

"Things will be back to before, as if nothing happened. Actually, maybe even far from before, things will be totally different in school."

She finally pinned the tiara to my hair. A second later, I found myself crying. I grabbed Hotaru by the waist and hugged her. "I…I don't want things to be different. I want it to be like before…like when Natsume would get mad at me and I would yell at him. Like when I would complain and he would smack my head. When he would pull me out of the sticky situations, when I'd drag him to unknown places."

"Then why quit?" Hotaru asked.

"Because he hates me, but Hotaru…" I replied.

It took me a while to make the words come out of my mouth. _**"I don't hate Natsume, Hotaru. You're right, I like him a lot. I like him too much already."**_

* * *

When it was already 7:15 pm, a stage crew knocked on the door and called us. He told us to get ready because we need to be ready on stage for the opening of the curtain. 

Hotaru stepped out of the room and I followed her. I saw Ruka back stage with Natsume. It was hard enough for me to smile at Ruka because he was beside Natsume.

"God, Mikan." Ruka gasped.

"Wh-what?" I asked nervously.

"You're gorgeous, just like a real princess." He replied.

I just smiled at him and said "Thanks."

"Alright, everyone who's not in the opening please get off the stage. Mikan and Natsume, please be familiar with the stage." The stage director instructed.

When Hotaru and Ruka left, I looked at Natsume for a few seconds without saying anything. Afterwards, I walked around, hoping to stay away from him as possible. "Ladeedadeeda" I chanted over and over again to get the tension off of me.

The fifteen minutes seemed to be longer, like an hour. As I walked around the backstage, I couldn't help but bump into Natsume every so often since he was walking around too. I ignored him and then carried on.

"Seven minutes." The stage manager reminded.

I twirled around to get the nervousness off me and then bumped into Natsume again.

"Watch it, idiot!" he said.

I got pissed. "I'm not an idiot, you moron!" I yelled back.

Ohmygod, this is just like before.

"Just…watch it. And stop twirling around." He said, cooling down.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You aren't even going to say sorry?" I asked him.

"Why would I?"

"For a million reasons, Natsume!" I began to be furious. "For bumping me right now, for yelling at me, for saying mean things to me in school the other day, for completely ignoring me!" I practically yelled.

He remained silent as I continued on blabbering. "Ugh. You make me so angry, Natsume! I'm glad that I'm leaving Sakura fashion because I don't want to be your business partner!"

"Two minutes" the stage manager reminded.

"I don't want to be near you, I don't want to see you everyday, I don't want you to bring me home at times. I don't want to remember all the times I've been with you because I honestly liked them. I liked them a lot Natsume, I liked them and I've grown to like you too."

"One minute" we were reminded again.

I clenched my fists as I tried to stop myself from crying. "It's hard enough for me to keep on bumping into you and be this close to you without feeling anything funny BECAUSE I DO FEEL SOMETHING, NATSUME. I feel that I've---"

**I felt his cold hands grab my shoulders and his warm lips against my lips**. I closed my eyes as his kiss made me feel like I was walking on light fluffy clouds without falling. Then, I heard a crowd applauding, the curtain was already up. I opened my eyes and the only thing my eyes could see at that moment was Natsume's face, as he said **"I love you."**

After I heard those words, he whispered into my ear, "**I tried to hate you **because I knew you loved Ruka, **but I guess I just ended up falling even more in love with you**."

_"Oh so that's why he got so mad at me the other day." I thought to myself.  
_

"**And now we present the fashion houses' prince and princess, Prince Natsume Hyuuga and Princess Mikan Sakura!" a voice over introduced.**

For the first time in the span of 7-9 days, I smiled for real. "You're an idiot you know that?" I joked.

He just smiled at me, and **looking at him smile felt so much like a blessing**.

**"…But I still like you."** I added.

I grabbed the microphone and began my spiel.

"Kings and Queens, Prince and Princesses, welcome to the fashion show ball of the Sakura- Flames joint company. I'm your princess, Mikan Sakura and this is _**my**_ Prince, Flames fashion house owner, Natsume Hyuuga!"

The crowd applauded as I entwined Natsume's hand with mine.

You know what?

I think our lives are like a compilation of different books.

For me

There's Comedy,

Especially when funny things happen to me and Hotaru.

Romance,

When Ruka and I were going out and when Natsume kissed me on the cheek before.

And Mystery,

When Natsume got mad at me all of a sudden.

Then there's the Classics---fairy tales to be exact.

I think meeting Natsume at the masquerade ball was sorta like a fairytale, don't you think so?

And you know what I love most about the fairy tales?

_**There's always a happy ending. **_

"Hey Hotaru…do you… want to dance?" Ruka asked the stoic girl.

Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Not in a million years."

"B-b-b-but Hotaru!!!" he sighed.

**_Oh don't worry, fairy tales also have a part two: ))_**

* * *

**_fin. :) _**

* * *

**Author's note: There you have it. The last chapter of "Little Miss Mikan", everyone.**** I hope I did not disappoint you, readers. Thank you to those who supported this story from the first chapter until right now, chapter 22. I'm so glad a lot of you liked the flow of the story and I hope you liked the ending as well. I tried my best. **

**I have a new story under Gakuen Alice in the works right now. It's not ready to come out yet, but it will be published here soon. If you are interested in reading it in the future, just alert me as an author. 'Til next time dear readers! ********  
**

**Suggestions? Corrections? Or whatever? Leave a review.**


End file.
